My Little Guardian Angel
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Yugi was sort of a loner. He had friends, they just didn't really hang out during school. But after Yugi is bitten by a snake, does Yugi gain new friends, or even more. You'll just have to read and find out. Contains romance near the end, T rated romance.
1. Snake Bite

_**This is just something I thought up one day at school, only at first, it wasn't based off Yugioh. I was walking to math one day, and I walked through tall grass, then I started thinking. 'what if I get bitten by a snake?' 'Who would help me?' And then Yugioh popped into my head *It does a lot* and this story was born. Its got a little romance at the end, actually way more romance then I first planned, but it is based off of me, my school location, my age, grade, schedule, only I changed my school to Domino Middle School. Enjoy.**_

Yugi was just an average 13 year old 8th grader who lived in Daytona Beach, Florida. But even though it was always sunny, except when it rained. Today was a hot and humid day in Daytona, and first period U.S. History was just about to end. 9:30, just one more minute, Yugi thought with his bag already packed, and being really heavy because he had to carry around 3 binders and his Spanish textbook and two three subject spiral notebooks.

*DING, DING*

Yugi sat close to the door, so he was one of the first ones out of the portable doors, with more of his fellow classmates following behind. He had friends, but he was kind of a loner when it came to walking around. He had friends in that class that he had Algebra 2 with next period, but he still usually walked by himself. He cut through the grass like most of the other kids did. He was day dreaming about the test he had next period to really pay attention to where he was walking.

He had walked into a tall patch of grass, which in Florida, isn't always the best idea. He was just about out when his phone fell out of his back pocket. He turned around to pick it up. Just as he stood up and put the phone in his pocket, he thought he heard something, but he just ignored it and kept walking.

Yugi took one step and felt something. It was painful. A sharp, stabbing pain shooting up his leg. He was stuck in pain, until he finally let out a loud cry and grabbed his leg where the pain was.

Some of his friends, they weren't his close friends, but the were still friends *Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Melvin* were walking behind him when they heard him scream and fall.

"Gasp…Yugi, what happened!" Ryou yelled, running up beside Yugi, but he couldn't answer because he was sobbing to loudly. Bakura, Marik and Melvin ran up to join Ryou by Yugi's side. Melvin noticed that Yugi was gripping his leg.

"Yugi, is it your leg?" Melvin asked, moving Yugi's hand and lifting his pant leg so he could be what he was covering. Melvin cringed at what he saw. Two spots were pocked into Yugi's flesh, blood coming out. And it looked quite painful. "Guys I think Yugi was bitten by something!" Melvin yelled, examining the bite mark.

"By what!" Bakura asked, also looking at the bite mark on Yugi's thigh. Just then, everyone heard a hissing noise. Everyone turned in the direction, and they all knew what type of snake it was. It was a coral snake. Red, yellow and black. It hissed again and slithered off. Then, they all started to panic! A coral snake was poisonous, but they were all panicking to much to think about taking Yugi to the nurse.

"Guys what do we do! We need to help Yugi!" Ryou yelled, looking around to make sure there were no more snakes around.

"Guys calm down!" Melvin said to the group.

"But Melvin! Yugi needs help, but what do we do, shouldn't someone suck out the poison!" Marik yelled in his best friends face.

Just then, Yugi let out a blood curdling scream, attracting more attention, from complete strangers. But all of them just ignored it because of the four around him.

"Ah, Yugi are you ok, aw man what the hell are we gonna do!" Bakura yelled out, almost crying, as well as Marik, but Ryou was already sobbing his eyes out in fear. But Melvin on the other hand was completely calm, which is why he was able to think straight and answer Bakura's question.

"We're going to do this!" Melvin said, scooping Yugi up bridal style. "Hold on tight, I'm gonna run fast." Melvin told Yugi who nodded, grabbed Melvin's shirt, and closed his eyes as Melvin began running. Marik, Ryou, and Bakura followed close behind. Melvin ran into the office, not sure where the nurse was. So he turned to the receptionist and yelled. "He was bitten by a snake! A coral snake! He needs help right away!"

"Oh, dear god! Ok I'll call an ambulance! Just sit right there and wait, the hospital is close so it shouldn't take to long!" She said, making a phone call to nine-one-one.

"Hold on, Yugi, help is on the way." Melvin whispered to Yugi who was panting and sweating heavily. Melvin couldn't help but cry at the sight of one of his friends in pain. He was sitting, but still held Yugi bridal style on his lap. His grip tightened around Yugi as he cried. Why does this always happen to his friends, he thought blaming himself. But then he remembered, this was Yugi's own fault, but he still cried at Yugi's pain. And also, that he looked so helpless, and fragile, pale, and…cute. Melvin had never felt this way before about one of his friends, not even really Marik. He wanted to cuddle all of Yugi's pains away. *ok I lied, a little bit of romance, not as much as my others though*

About nine minutes later, the ambulance came to take Yugi to the hospital. Marik, Melvin, Bakura, and Ryou were told to stay and go to there Algebra 2 class. They were all four still crying when they got to class, and when they told everyone what happened, the whole class gasped in fear, except for Tea *who is also in that class* who started crying too.

The rest of the day went slowly for the four boys, each class that one of them had with Yugi they looked over at his desk. Third period science, empty. Fourth period Spanish, empty. Fifth period chorus, empty. Sixth period art, empty *I don't have art, I have show choir, but that's only for girls at my school*. Seventh period Language Arts, once again, empty. Then the bell rang for the end of the day and the four met in front of the gym, getting there bikes.

"Guys I think we should go see if Yugi is alright. I can call our mums and tell them we will be going." Ryou said climbing on his bike and pulling out Black Berry cell phone and began dialing his mums number.

"Yeah, I'll call my own mum, though. She doesn't like my friends calling her phone." Bakura said, pulling out his IPhone *lucky*.

"Us, too." Melvin and Marik said simultaneously. "Can I barrow you phone Melvin?" Marik asked, noticing his had died.

"Sure when I'm done, you can." Melvin said in reply.

A few minutes later, after everyone's mom's were informed, they rode their bikes all the way to the hospital. About a twelve minute bike. When they got there they checked in at the front desk all getting name tags, Ryou of which drew a heart next to his name.

When, they got to Yugi's room, he was asleep but must have heard them come in and woke up. "H-hey guys, what's up?" He asked weakly, eyes half open. But he still had a big smile on his face. He thought it was nice that his friends came to visit him.

"Um- we're fine, but it should be us asking you how you are. You were bitten by a snake, are you alright?" Melvin asked, the panic just setting in.

"I'm fine, Melvin, relax. I'll be back tomorrow, so I won't miss much." Yugi said, laughing weakly.

"Right, sorry." Melvin said, breathing deeply to calm himself.

*RING, RING, RING*

Three rings came from three different phones. Ryou, Bakura, and Marik had to go to band practice. They totally forgot about band practice! So they all rushed out leaving Melvin and Yugi.

"Um- Melvin?" Yugi said, trying to break the awkward silence they were in.

"Yeah, Yugi?" Melvin said, walking over and sitting on Yugi's hospital bed.

"Thank you, you saved my life out there. If you had been acting like the others were, I probably would have died. I feel like I owe you something, now!" Yugi said, chuckling lightly at his own joke.

"Well- um, actually." Melvin said, before cutting himself off. "Never mind, its stupid."

"What is it? You can tell me-"

But Yugi was cut off. In one swift movement, Melvin went from the foot of the bed, from a foot from Yugi's face. "I've never had a kiss before, and I'm about to crack. Something about you, makes me want that kiss to be with you." Melvin said seductively to Yugi, making him shiver. Melvin grabbed Yugi's chin, and pulled his face closer. Closer until there two lips locked lightly for a moment before quickly breaking apart. The two starred at each other for what seemed like three minutes.

This time Yugi made the move. He leaned closer, locking there lips once more. This one though, neither one of them wanted to separate. Melvin climbed on the bed on top of Yugi. Melvin moved his hands down Yugi's chest, to his waist. Yugi wrapped his arms around Melvin's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.

Melvin could tell this was both there first kiss. They were both so inexperienced. But it can naturally to them. Melvin was cut off from his thoughts when he felt Yugi lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance to Melvin's mouth. So Melvin let him in and explore and taste, before massaging Melvin's tongue with his own. Melvin groaned in pleasure and pushed past Yugi's tongue to explore his mouth. He tasted sweet, like sweet pea.

The moment was ruined when Melvin's phone began to ring. It was his mom telling him that it was time for him to come home.

"Um- Melvin?" Yugi asked, still panting from his very exciting first kiss.

"Yes?"

"Are we like, yeah know, a thing now?" Yugi asked, blushing.

"Well, I'll let you decide. Tomorrow, if you want to, meet me behind the cafeteria, and you can kiss me all you want. If not, you don't have to come, I'll understand, and we can still be friends." Melvin said walking out the door, leaving Yugi with a choice to make.

*The next day*

When Yugi got to school, his leg was wrapped and was limping, and everyone was coming up to him asking if he's ok. But he had something more important to do, so he told everyone he had to meet with his teachers to get some make-up work. But that was a total lie, but thankfully, no one looked through.

Yugi slowly limped his way behind the cafeteria, looking for Melvin, but also looking out for teachers, because students weren't really allowed back there before school. "Yugi." Yugi turned his head to see Melvin leaning on the wall. "So, have you made your mind up Yugi?" Melvin asked, walking over to Yugi and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yes." Yugi said, pulling Melvin down, so he could kiss his lips. Softly, but fierce.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Melvin said when they finally broke apart.

"Of course, you saved me, and I am forever grateful. And your uniform fits you just right." Yugi said, blushing at the last comment he made, thinking it sounded stupid, but Melvin laughed at it, leaned down and kissed Yugi's neck, making him moan quietly. Yugi loved the way it felt, it must be his sweet spot. Melvin continued to kiss Yugi there. He moaned loader the second time, making Melvin laugh. Then the bell rang. The moment ruined again. So they both walked off to there first class together, the happy new couple that almost never came around because of a snake bite.

*during class*

*passing notes*

Yugi: Hi Melvin!

Melvin: Hi Yugi, what's up?

Yugi: Well, I was wondering, you wanna stay the night at my house on Friday?

Melvin: Sure sounds like fun!

Yugi: Yeah, thanks my little Guardian Angle!

Melvin: Haha, cute nickname.

Yugi: Do I get one?

Melvin: Panda?

Yugi: That'll work!

Melvin: Look out teach-

"Is this a note I see, Melvin?" The teacher asked, glaring down at Melvin. "Who were you writing with?"

"Yugi." Melvin said nervously. Then the teacher proceeded to read the note in front of the class. And thus ends a _private_ relationship.

_**This is a really long short story. I didn't plan on any romance at first, but then I realized, what's a good Yugioh fanfic without a little bit of yaoi in it. Any ways, I hope you liked it!**_

_**Review! Pwease? **_


	2. Confruntation

_**I wasn't planning on making a second chapter, until I got requests for more! So I'll make more! I'm writing this chapter with the help of my good friend Bruce. I disturbed him with my first chapter, and am disturbing him now…while I'm typing this, I looked up a story that scarred me, and told him to read it. I can see him out of the corner of my eyes, teehee! Anywho, on with chapter two! **_

_**P.S. Now he's scarred for life too. TeeHee!**_

_**P.S.S. It's Thursday.**_

After first period ended, Yugi tried to get out of class as fast as possible so he could avoid talking to anyone about the note. But had little success. Ryou, Bakura, and Marik ran up in front of him. Yugi tried to get around, but they wouldn't let him through.

"What?" Yugi asked, annoyed and afraid he was going to be late to second period.

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Melvin, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"What's going on, I heard my name." Melvin said walking up beside Yugi and starring at the three in front of them.

"Well, I didn't tell you, cause it just happened less than an hour ago!" Yugi said, blushing heavily because he didn't want to loose his friends, because he was gay.

"What are you- o~h." Melvin said, finally catching on to what they were talking about.

"Yeah." Bakura said, laughing as he saw Melvin start blushing too. He never saw him blush before.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I think we should all get to class so we don't get detention. I've already been late twice, one more and that's a detention!" Marik said, turning to run to class. Everyone turned to follow behind him.

*second period*

Yugi went to sit in his desk. It was next to Bakura, with Tea in front of him. Marik sat next to Ryou two rows over. But Melvin was all the way on the other side of the room. The bell rang just as the last person walked in…or so he thought. After the teacher took roll, a boy, probably around Bakura's height, with short brown hair walked in. He walked up to the teacher and handed her his schedule. She signed his schedule and told him where to go find an open seat anywhere. He went to sit by the open seat next to Yugi.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Muto. What's your name?" Yugi asked the new kid.

"Bruce. But call me Bru-Bru." He said, not taking his gaze off the front the room.

"Ok." Yugi said turning away. He thought it was rude of him not to even look at him, oh well. He had friends.

*fifth period*

It was fifth period, the period Yugi and Melvin had chorus *I know you can't imagine Melvin in a chorus class*. They were seated with the other men in the front row, but that was only a few, like twelve. They were talking about there plans on Friday. Friday was a teacher duty day, so they had off. Just as the bell rang, a small girl, around Yugi's height, with long brown hair came running in. Just on time. The teacher signed her schedule, and was sent to the soprano section, the second row, in the seat behind Melvin.

Then they went through there songs and talked about the upcoming concert. They finished early and were allowed to talk quietly with the people around them. Yugi and Melvin turned to the new girl behind them.

"Hi!" She said excitedly when she saw them turn.

"Hi, my names Yugi Muto. What's yours?"

"My name's April. But I like Fluffy, I don't know why. I just do." She said, then turning to Melvin.

"Melvin."

"Well Melvin, Yugi. It was nice meeting you two." She said as the bell rang ending fifth period.

*seventh period*

It was language arts, the last class of the day. Everyone hated it though. Because their teacher had a baby, so they were left with a really mean sub. Yugi sat with all four of his friends in that class. Ever since the snake incident, they had grown much closer.

Right before the bell rang, the two new kids walked in. first Bru-Bru, then Fluffy. The sub signed there schedules and they were sent to sit in front of Yugi and Melvin.

"Hi Yugi!" Fluffy said turning to see them. Then she turned to see Yugi's other friends. "Hello there I'm Fluffy, and this is my brother Bru-Bru. What about you?"

"I'm Marik, that's Bakura, and Ryou." Marik said, introducing everyone.

"Well its nice to meet you all." She said, then Bru-Bru turned to see who she was talking to.

"Hello there, Bru-Bru, I'm Bakura, and that's Marik, and that one is Ryou." Bakura said, taking his turn introducing.

"Hey-" Bru-Bru started before being interrupted by the teacher.

"No talking! Am I gonna have to separate you back there?"

"No!" Bru-Bru said turning back around to face the front.

Then the sub went on and on about sensory imagery, similes, so on and so forth. Then finally-

*Ding, Ding*

School was over. Yugi got up and walked with his friends *and boyfriend* to there bikes, before saying bye and going to find his grandfather, who usually came to pick him up.

Wait!

Yugi just remembered, he still needed to try and figure out how to tell his grandfather about him being gay, and dating Melvin. He could just come right out and say it, or he could keep it a secret. But if he kept it a secret, his grandfather would still probably find out about it eventually.

He was still thinking when he got into the car, that when he got into the car-

"So, Yugi, how was school today? Anything interesting?"

"I'm gay!"

-just sort of slipped out.

They sat in silence for a while, before Yugi's grandfather realized he was blocking traffic and began to drive before finally breaking the silence.

"So, gay huh?"

"Um- yeah. Are you mad at me?" Yugi asked, knowing his grandfather would be mad. But instead, he heard him laughing.

"Ho ho, Yugi, I'm not mad at all. If it makes you happy you can be with any girl, or guy, you want. So who is it anyways?"

"You know Melvin? Him." Yugi said, blushing at the fact that he was talking about his relationship with his grandfather.

"Well, Melvin's a lucky man to have you."

"Thanks grandpa."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

*at home*

*Yugi texting Melvin*

Yugi: Hey Melvin

Melvin: Hi, wat's up Yugi

Yugi: Nm, just wondering wat u wanted to do wen you came ovr tomorrow.

Melvin: u gotta WII?

Yugi: Ya

Melvin: u got Mario Cart & Just Dance?

Yugi: No, u should bring them!

Melvin: I will, I kinda wanna c u dance around a lil'

Yugi: MELVIN!

Melvin: srry.

Yugi: its ok I cant stay mad at my G.A. for long

Melvin: G.A.?

Yugi: Guardian Angel!

Melvin: oh, well ill c u tomorrow then, panda :3 kitty face!

Yugi: Lol, k bye!

And with that, there conversation ended, and Yugi began to practice his dancing.

_**Yeah, chapter two done! Special thanks to Bruce for his help! :3 kitty face I just added to there phone conversation because its my favorite emoticon!**_

_**Review! Pwease?**_


	3. Busted

_**I'm gonna answer some reviews!**_

_**Luna: I think I'm reading that one too. Breaking the Rules, I think its called. Fluffy and Bru-Bru, Fluffy is my normal nickname, and Bruce said he wanted to be call Bru-Bru. Yes he is, and I'm still thinking up a plot for this, so I'm not sure if Yugi or Melvin will get hurt or not. Glad you like it!**_

_**And the OC's won't be used much, but sometimes. Yeah, date time! And no lemons in my story! But a close call ;)**_

_**Anywho, on with the chapter!**_

*11 am*

*Melvin texting Yugi*

Melvin: hey Yugi, where do u liv?

Yugi: the Game Shop, u know where that is?

Melvin: Ya, thanks, wat time should I come ovr?

Yugi: I guess lik 2ish.

Melvin: sounds good 2 me! C u then

Yugi: kk!

*12 am*

Yugi was setting up for the things he and Melvin planned for. They planned to play some games, maybe go swimming *in this, Yugi has a pool*, play on the WII, and play Duel Monsters to see if Melvin really could beat Yugi. Yugi was online waiting for Melvin to come when he got a text.

*texting*

Joey: hey Yug' wats up man!

Yugi: nm, just sitting here, u?

Joey: same, so I was wonderin, u got plans for today?

Yugi: actually, ya I do. Srry. But I can txt you for a while, I got 2 hours to kill.

Joey: k, so wat u got planned for today?

Yugi: I got a friend comin ovr, Melvin.

Joey: oh, r u 2, datin?

Yugi: wat! How'd u find out about that!

Joey: so im guessin the rumor is true.

Yugi: theres a rumor goin around about it now! Stupid teacher, reading the note!

Joey: its ok man, just don't b too loud, don't wanna keep gramps up all night. ;)

Yugi: wha- JOEY! Ur almost just as perverted as Melvin is!

Joey: lol! Well im gonna go and txt Tristan and see if hes free. Talk to ya later.

Yugi: bye.

*2:10 pm*

Yugi was starting to worry, Melvin was late. Where was he? It was only ten minutes, but he was Yugi's first boyfriend, and this was like there first date. Just as he was about to call Melvin and ask him where he was, there was a knock at the door. Yugi got excited and ran to answer the door, almost running into it.

"Hi Melvin!" Yugi said answering the door.

"Hey Yugi."

"Please, come in." Yugi said, being mock-formal. Gesturing him inside, overly dramatic like. Melvin laughed and played along.

"Why thank you good sir." Melvin said before entering swiftly. It was his first time in Yugi's house. It was small, but cozy. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh, you can bring it up to my room, follow me." Yugi said, leading him down to the end of the hall to his room. Yugi's room was small, only with a bed, a desk, a mirror, and a dresser. "You can just set it on my bed." He said going to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

So Melvin do that. He sat on Yugi's bed. "So, what do you want to do first?" He asked, as Yugi got up and sat next to him, grabbing his hand.

"We can go swimming." Yugi said, rubbing Melvin's hand with his thumb.

"Sure, sounds good. Where can I change?" Melvin asked Yugi.

"Well, you could change in here. Or if you feel more comfortable, you could change in the bathroom." Yugi said, blushing.

Melvin laughed before he began digging through his bag pulling out what he brought for the pool. His swim trunks, goggles, a snorkel, and a towel. Melvin proceeded to change, making Yugi blush. But then he noticed he was staring at Melvin changing and started to change himself.

It only took them a few minutes to get ready, but Yugi still needed to put on sun screen. Since he was so pale, he burned easily. Melvin however, had dark, tan skin, because he was Egyptian. Yugi always had trouble getting his back when he applied sun screen. He didn't want to bother Melvin, also he thought it would be embarrassing. But he must have looked like he was struggling, or Melvin could read minds.

"Do you need some help there?" He asked Yugi who turned and blushed.

"Oh, no its fine." Yugi said, but Melvin ignored him. He took the sun screen bottle from Yugi.

"Its fine Yugi. I'd be happy to help." He said, squirting the sun screen on his hand, rubbing his hands together. When he touched Yugi's back, Yugi yelled out-

"Cold!" Arching his back a little. Melvin just laughed and continued to rub it in. Yugi shivered because it was cold on his back, and because he thought it felt good the way Melvin was rubbing his back. But then Melvin finished, Yugi was kind of disappointed.

"You ready, Yugi!" Melvin yelled, going over to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah!" Yugi said, running past him and doing a canon ball into the pool. Water splashed on Melvin, who covered himself trying not to get to wet. But then he just jumped in right after Yugi.

After Yugi came up above the water, his hair somehow was able to stay standing up, drooping over just a bit. However when Melvin surfaced, his spiky hair fell all in front of his face he couldn't see a thing. "Yugi, where'd you go!" He yelled walking with his hands out in front of him. But he still managed to hit the wall. Yugi would have helped him, but he found it amusing to watch his boyfriend run into things. He also wanted to see how long it would take him to find him. It took about three minutes for Melvin to find Yugi, running his hands across Yugi's face. "Will you help me now that I've found you?" He asked Yugi who just sighed.

"Just move your hair out of your face." He said grabbing Melvin's hands off his face so he didn't accidentally poke him in the eye.

"Oh, yeah. I feel stupid now!" he said, sliding his hair back out of his face. When his hair was laying flat, he actually looked a lot like Marik. It was weird that they were only best friends, they looked more like brothers. Considering the face that they both had sandy blonde hair, lavender eyes, and tan skin because they were both Egyptian. They also had the same gold jewelry on there arms and ears.

Now that he thought about it, it was the same with Ryou and Bakura. They were only friends, but they looked so similar. White hair, very pale skin, and dark brown eyes. They both also had heavy English accents. Hmm, what if I have a double ganger out there somewhere, Yugi thought to himself.

But then, Melvin scooped up Yugi and chucked him all the way across the pool. This surprised Yugi causing him to struggle. He wasn't really the best swimmer. So Melvin swam over and helped him, once again.

"Should I move in with you to make sure you don't kill yourself?" Melvin asked Yugi as they swam back to the shallower end.

"No, I just got surprised. Also, I'm not the best swimmer in the world." Yugi said sitting on the steps that led into the pool's shallower end. "But you did save me again." Yugi said, getting up to give Melvin a quick kiss before going to find a float noodle and whack Melvin in the head with it.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"I got bored. Now grab your weapon and get ready to feel my wrath!" Yugi said trying to sound as threatening as possible. Which wasn't a lot. So Melvin found another noodle and they started the 'Epic Noodle Fight of Awesomeness'. In the end, Melvin won, because Yugi drifted to far out and started drowning again.

"I swear, one of these times I'm not gonna be here, and you'll end up killing yourself." Melvin said, carrying Yugi back over to the shallower end, and out of the pool.

"You can put me down now."

"But if I put you down, you'll somehow end up killing yourself. And I like holding you."

"I'm not that much of a klutz!"

"You're not a klutz, you're just accident prone." Melvin said, putting Yugi down so they could get in there towels. They got dressed and started to play some board games. Melvin won Trivial Pursuit, and Yugi won Twister *which is really hard to play with only two people*. The they played a game of Duel Monsters, Yugi winning, of course.

*5:34*

"Man, its gonna take me forever to fix my hair." Melvin groaned as he looked at himself in Yugi's mirror.

Yugi walked up, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "You look fine to me."

"Thanks, panda." Melvin said turning towards Yugi, wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck and kissed him on the lips. Yugi loved kissing Melvin. When the kiss broke, Melvin moved and sat on Yugi's bed, pulling him onto his lap. Melvin pulled Yugi into another kiss. Yugi gripped Melvin's hair, pulling him closer into the kiss. Melvin licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi parted his lips to let him in. Melvin traced everything in Yugi's mouth. He started massaging Yugi's tongue with his own. This made Yugi moan with pleasure as his and Melvin's tongues started to fight for space in Yugi's mouth.

Yugi pushed his way into Melvin's mouth, massaging his tongue now. Melvin laid back on Yugi's bed so Yugi was straddling his stomach. Yugi slid his hands down Melvin's chest, causing him to shiver. When Yugi got to the bottom of Melvin's shirt, he lifted it off of him, revealing his bare, tan, fit chest. Melvin did the same to Yugi, causing Yugi to blush. He looked so petit and pale compared to Melvin.

Melvin flipped so he was on top of Yugi. He held Yugi's hips as he leaned over Yugi's chest. Yugi grabbed Melvin's shoulders. Melvin leaned over and began to lick Yugi's chest. Yugi groaned and arched his back. It felt so good! Melvin made his way up Yugi's chest over his nipple. Yugi moaned "Melvin." He whispered, panting slightly. Melvin continued up Yugi's neck, over his chin and back to his mouth. This was there most passionate kiss yet. Melvin slid his hands down Yugi's chest, until he got to his pants. Melvin was just about to move down there. But then-

"Yugi, Melvin, dinner is ready!" Yugi's grandfather called from his doorway. Yugi jerked up, head budding Melvin, then groaned holding his head. "What did you make?" Yugi asked, trying to avoid talking about what just happened with his grandfather, with little success. "I made a phone call and ordered a pizza. So, what's going on up here?" Yugi's grandfather asked, looking a little mad.

"Um- well. We were- kissing?" Yugi said, not sure if he should tell him anymore than that.

"Well, put shirts on and come downstairs to eat. We can talk about this later." Yugi's grandfather said, leaving the room.

Melvin climbed off of Yugi so he could sit up and put his shirt back on. Melvin did the same. Then they both went downstairs and joined Yugi's grandfather in the dinning room. They sat in silence and ate there pizza. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Yugi said jumping up from his seat to see who was at the door. Only he ran and tripped over his shoes he left in the hall way.

_**Who is at the door? Find out next time. And will Yugi get in trouble for what he and Melvin did. *considering the fact there both only 13*! And here's a little give away for the main idea for the next chapter, I love the game truth or dare! Does that give anything away? Maybe? Also, those kinds of yaoi scenes won't really be more than that, since I'm only 13, and won't know exactly what to write to make it more perverted. I kind of shocked myself with what I came up with just now!**_

_**Review! Pwease?**_


	4. Party Crashers

_**I'm ba~ack! So we finally find out…who is at the door? This chapter should be- interesting? Maybe. Maybe not. Read to find out! **_

_**P.S. I just figured this out after I read over my chapter after posting it. Yugi moaning out Melvin sounds really funny! Just imagine it, and I dare you to try and not to laugh! *told you I loved truth or dare***_

_**On with chapter four!**_

*7:30 pm*

"Hi Yugi!"

"Ryou, Bakura, Malik! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked the three standing in front of him.

"Crashing a slumber party." Bakura said, grinning smugly.

"Uh, well, I guess you could come. Me and Melvin already finished all out plans for tonight. Its only seven-thirty. I'd have to ask my grandpa and Melvin first. Wait here!" Yugi said shutting the door and running to the dinning room where he left his grandfather and boyfriend alone. Thankfully when he got back, his grandfather wasn't wringing Melvin's throat.

"Who was that at the door Yugi?" His grandfather asked.

"Marik, Bakura, and Ryou. They wanted to know if they could crash our sleep over? Is that ok with you two, its ok with me." Yugi said, glancing back and forth from one to the other.

"Sure." Yugi's grandfather said. Yugi glanced at Melvin who nodded. Yugi nodded back and went to go let the three in.

"By the way, did you three eat?" Yugi asked as they walked into the dinning room.

"Yeah, we stopped by Burger World before coming over." Marik said sitting next to Melvin.

"Well then, why don't we all head up to my room." Yugi said to his group of friends.

"OK." They all said at the same time.

"Um, Yugi. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Yugi's grandfather said, standing from his seat. Yugi blushed, because he knew what the topic of this conversation was going to be.

"Uh- sure. You guys can head up to my room. I'll be there in a minute." His friends nodded before heading down the hall to Yugi's room. Melvin leading, since he was the only one who knew where it was. "Yes Grandpa?" Yugi asked his grandfather nervously.

"How old is Melvin?"

"13."

"And how old are you?"

"13." Yugi said quieter this time. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Yes, you're still too young to be doing things like that. You're only suppose to do those things when you're older. And with someone you really love."

"But-" Yugi started before cutting himself off. Him and Melvin had only been dating for a day. He couldn't say he loved him already, but, he feels like he does. Like he's been dating him forever.

"I'll let you go, but I don't ever want to catch you going that far with him again- wait scratch that. Don't do that again. You can kiss him on the lips, but no more then that. Ok?" Yugi's grandfather asked. Yugi just nodded, before turning to go back to his room.

"Hey Yug' what did your grandpa wanna talk about?" Bakura asked.

"Um- its nothing. So what do you wanna do?" Yugi asked, trying to change the subject.

"We could play a game." Melvin said, as Yugi sat down next to him.

"What game?" Ryou asked.

Bakura then got an idea of how to get something's out of his friends. "How about truth or dare?"

"Uh, sure. I like that game. What about you guys?" Yugi asked, clinging to Melvin's arm. It was hard and muscular, but comfortable.

"Sure." Everyone said, forming a circle on the floor.

"I'll start. Yugi, truth or dare?" Bakura asked, and evil grin on his face.

"Um- Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what you talked about with your old man."

"You just really wanna know don't you?" Ryou said.

"Yes!"

"Um- well. He sort of walked in on me and Melvin making out, like full on make out session." He felt really stupid saying that last part. "And he walked in on us in an awkward position. We had our shirts off to, making things worse." Yugi was blushing dark red by the time he finished his story.

"What position?" Bakura asked, just to make Yugi blush more.

"BAKURA!" Yugi said, blushing more, just like Bakura planned.

But what surprised them all was what Melvin did. He pinned Yugi down to the floor, straddling him just like before. He even bent over and kissed him a little. "Like this. Only on the bed, and shirtless." He said still pinning Yugi down.

"Oh." Bakura said, kind of embarrassed he asked now. He didn't think he would get an answer.

"Melvin, you can get off of me now." Yugi said, blushing darker then before, if that was even possible.

"Oh right, sorry." Melvin said, climbing off Yugi so he could he could sit back up.

"Ok, my turn then. Ryou, truth or dare?" Yugi asked Ryou.

"Truth." He said, he wasn't a really daring person to begin with.

"Ok…um- oh! Have you ever dated a girl?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but only one. Back when I lived in England. Her name was Molly. She was a half a year older, but quite short. She had long red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and had the most beautiful smile. She was a really nice girl, but then she started to hang out with the wrong people. She changed completely. She started to dress in all black, chains, even a weird dog collar that said 'killer' on the tag. And then, she became a cutter-"

"Cutter?" Marik asked, confused.

"Emo." Bakura answer, understanding Ryou's British talk.

"Right. She also became sickly thin. She would make herself throw up after she eats, I know there's a scientific name for that, I just can't remember. She was always so depressed. I tried to help her, but she pushed me away. Eventually, she ended up killing herself, hanging. Apparently she liked that chocking game, it's a sick game. She tried to convince me to try it once, but I heard the rumors of the kids who died doing that. And when I heard how she died, the only thing I could think was, 'I told you so'." Ryou ended, making everyone all upset.

"Aw!" Yugi said, tearing up a little. He always cried at sad stories. Melvin put his arm around Yugi and he leaned into his chest and cried a little. Ryou also started crying. He always cried when he remembered Molly.

"Well, should I go since Ryou is a little busy right now?" Marik said, rubbing Ryou's back trying to calm him down.

"No, its fine, I'm good now." Ryou said, wiping tears off his face. "Marik, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, after someone says something, except 'truth or dare' or the dare or truth itself, say 'In bed!'" Ryou said, smirking, but still sniveling.

"That's so stupid! Fine how long?" Marik asked.

"Until I say you can stop."

"In bed!"

Everyone burst into laughter at that. Ryou walked right into that one. "Ok, Bakura, truth or dare?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Dare." Bakura said boldly. He wasn't a wuss like his Hikari- wait, where'd that come from, and what did it mean?

"I dare you to sit in your underwear for three turns." Marik told him, trying so hard not to laugh really loud at the look Bakura was giving him.

But Bakura just sighed and did his dare. He undressed down to his briefs- briefs? Bakura wore briefs? Even Ryou wore boxers. Everyone burst out into laughter again, grasping there sides. Bakura just sat there with his arms folded over his chest, blushing. "Yugi, truth or dare?" Bakura asked Yugi again, one more thing he wanted to get out of him if he chose-

"Truth." Yes!

"Is your old man gay?" Bakura asked, surprisingly serious.

"In bed."

"No! He's just kind of perverted. Melvin, truth or dare?" Yugi asked.

"Truth."

"Do you love me?" Yugi asked, catching everyone off guard, even Melvin and himself.

"Um- well Yugi, we just started going out yesterday. Its still a little to soon to be talking about love. But when that time comes, I'll let you know as soon as it does. Ok?" Melvin said pulling Yugi into a kiss.

"In bed."

"Yeah." Yugi was still kind of disappointed though. Yugi was sure he loved Melvin. But it could be because Melvin was his first boyfriend.

"One more turn Bakura." Ryou said to Bakura, who was still blushing with his arms folded.

"In bed."

Just then, Yugi's grandfather walked in with a bowl of popcorn for them all. When his eyes automatically flashed to Bakura. "Why is this one naked? What are you five doing in here?"

"In bed."

"Marik! You can stop that now!" Ryou said, turning to the Egyptian to his left.

"We are playing truth or dare, I was dared to sit in my under garments for three turns. Thankfully, there's only one bloody turn left, its drafty in here." So Bakura wasn't mad, he was cold.

"Oh, well- here's some popcorn." He said putting down the popcorn and leaving.

"You really need a lock on your door." Melvin said to Yugi, who nodded.

"Ooh, popcorn, I friggin' love popcorn!" Marik screamed excitedly and running over to the bowl of popcorn.

Yugi glanced over to his clock, they had spent a few hours playing the game. It was now 10:45. When he realized what time it was, re realized how tired he was. He yawned really loud, leaning on Melvin's chest. Melvin laughed and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi couldn't help it, he was apparently, extremely tired, and fell asleep in Melvin's arms.

Melvin got up and put Yugi down in his bed, covering him back up with blanket. Marik, Ryou, and Bakura slept in sleeping bags on the floor, well sort of. They were all still awake, except Ryou, who fell asleep at eleven. Melvin climbed in bed next to Yugi, snuggling him into his chest. He kissed Yugi's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

_**Yeah, chapter four done! And thus concludes a very interesting game of truth of dare, that seemed like it would only last a half hour or so, but lasted three hours. Poor Molly! Even though she's made up. Any ways I hope you liked it, and a special thanks to one of my favorite reviewers, Luna! Thank you for liking my story!**_

_**Review! Pwease?**_

_**:3 Kitty face! **_


	5. Music Critics

_**Yeah, chapter…oh ya, five! Its obviously been a while, well for me anyways. I update a lot! I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do for the plot of this chapter- or story for that matter. If anyone has any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Anywho! On with the chapter.**_

_**P.S. If anyone wants to explain the fanfic terms to me, such as Flamers, crackfic, one-shots, and also tell me which pairings match up with which shipping. That would be awesome!**_

*Saturday 9:13 AM*

Yugi woke up, and tried to turn over, but was being held by something. He looked at what, or who, it was. It was Melvin holding Yugi to his chest. Then Yugi remembered what happened the day before. The game, the 'Epic Noodle Fight of Awesomeness' and even, the little incident between him and Melvin. But Yugi couldn't help but smile at that. He moved his hand and started to stroke Melvin's hair, that was still messed up from the pool yesterday. He moved his hand to Melvin's cheek, leaned up, and kissed him before snuggling back into Melvin. Yugi took his finger and started tracing pictures of who-knows-what on Melvin's stomach.

Little did he know, that Melvin woke up the same time he did, and was very ticklish *I dare you to try and imagine Yugi tickling Melvin also!*. He was trying so hard not to laugh at how much it tickled, but he couldn't. He burst out laughing. "Stop, that tickles!" This obviously startled Yugi by the way he yelped and fell out of bed, landing on top of Bakura. *I know, I am horrible to Bakura. That's my revenge for him hurting my Ryou, and Yugi I guess. But he's still pretty epic!*.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled when Yugi landed on him. Marik started laughing. He had been awake the whole time, listening to 'Low' by Flo Rida on his Ipod *I am also listening to my Ipod, that's just what song happened to be on at the time, now its 'Forever'*. "Shut up Marik!"

"But that was funny! I'm surprised how Ryou is able to sleep through all that though." He said glancing at Ryou, who was still deep in dream land. Mumbling something about being the queen of creampuff land? Hmm- strange? "Should I wake him?"

"NO! Never wake Ryou up! I did one time, he cased me around town with a frying pan! I swore to myself never to do that again." Bakura said, stopping Marik just in time.

"Oh, well then I guess I won't then." Marik said laying back down, turning his Ipod onto 'One Thing'. But it was too late, all the noise finally got through to Ryou.

"Why the hell are you all making so much damn noise before 9:30 in the bloody morning!' He said sleepily. Marik hadn't been paying any attention with the music blaring in his ears, and the other three were just starring at Ryou. He was usually the nice, shy and quiet one. He heard the loud music coming from Marik's headphones, and looked at him annoyed. "What the bloody hell are you listening to so loud?" He asked snatching the headphones out of Marik's ear to put in his own. "What is this?"

Marik glanced at his Ipod. "I don't know, I have it on shuffle. I don't recognize it so it must be one I usually skip over, 'Loose Control 2005'." He skipped over to the next song in the song queue.

"I've heard this one, once though. I was getting a ride home from Andrew from science. They were interested in these types of rap songs. I didn't think you were though?" Ryou said, listening to 'In da Club'.

"Sometimes. What's next?" Marik said, changing the song. At least this calmed Ryou down a little.

"'I'd Come For You'? Who sings this?"

"I don't know, I got most of the songs off of Ishizu's computer. So some are songs she listens to, others are songs I listen to. And I think the other ones neither of us know are ones Odion listens to." He said still flipping through songs. "Oh! I love this song, give me one of the headphones!" Marik yelled, pulling an ear bud out of one of Ryou's ears to put in his own.

"Oh hot damn, this is my jam, Keep me partying till the am, Y'all don't understand, Make me through my hands in the, Ayer, a-ayer, ayer!" He sang along with the lyrics. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Are you music critics done over there yet, so we can get some breakfast?" Melvin asked, even though what the two were doing was quite entertaining.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry now that you mention it." Ryou said, completely over being woken up before 9:30. "Yugi, do you think your grandfather is awake by now?"

"I think so, he's a real morning person." Yugi said, getting up out of his bed and skipping out the door to the kitchen, Ryou skipping right behind him. Marik was strutting and dancing around weirdly, mouthing the words to the song 'Skater Boy' by Avril Levine, the song he was currently listening to. Melvin and Bakura, followed behind, making comments about Marik dancing like a complete idiot.

"Aw, friggin' hell! This is one of Ishizu's stupid songs!" He said as the song changed to 'If I Were a Boy' only to be changed to 'Its Not Over'.

"Grandpa, are you awake yet?" Yugi called into the kitchen.

"Why yes I am, and I hope everyone likes pancakes!" He said, and everyone cheered, except for Bakura, who's diet consisted mostly of meat. But he still liked pancakes.

"Hey Marik, what are you listening to now?" Yugi asked pulling a bud out of Marik's ear, to listen to what he was listening to. "Oh I love this song!"

"Me too!" Marik called out, as they both started to sing along to the chorus.

"You're so beautiful, so dang beautiful! You're so beautiful, so dang beautiful! You're so beautiful, beautiful!" They sang in unison, censoring the lyrics because of the adult in the room, even after Marik's 'In the Ayer' outburst.

"Is this one of Ishizu's songs?" Yugi asked as 'Bubbly' started playing.

"No actually this is one of the songs I like, I find it relaxing."

"Oh." Yugi said holding back a giggle. "So are the pancakes almost done gramps?"

"Almost, just a few more minutes, you can wait in the dinning room in the mean time." Solomon said, flipping a pancake. Yugi mentally cheered, yes! Chocolate chip! His favorite!

"I wonder if Sponge Bob is on?" Ryou asked, running right past the dinning room to the living room, turning on the TV and turning the channel to Nickelodeon. "Oh, its just the damn penguins!" He huffed, walking back to the dinning room.

"That was random-"

"Dirty bit!" Marik said, dancing around the table like a spaz.

"What the-"

"Pancakes!"

"Yeah!"

"Bloody hell, stop interrupting me!" Bakura exploded after being interrupted by Marik, Yugi's grandpa, and Yugi.

"Bakura!" Ryou turned and yelled at him.

"Bugger off Ryou!"

Ryou just starred at Bakura, like he was about to cry. Bakura had a guilty look on his face, although the others around them weren't so sure what was so bad about what he just said.

"Ryou, I'm so-"

"OH, I FRIGGIN' LOVE THIS SONG!" (1)

"Marik, shut up you wanker!"

Ryou burst into tears, not at Bakura yelling at Marik, but for yelling at him moments ago.

"Ryou! Don't cry!" Bakura said, rubbing Ryou's back trying to stop him from crying.

"Y-you yelled…at m-me!" He said through sobs.

"Holy friggin' crap! How did Justin Bieber get on my friggin' Ipod?"

Bakura took Marik's Ipod away from him and chucked it onto the couch in the living room.

Everyone laughed at Marik's confused look. He eventually realized what happened at went to get his Ipod, only to be stopped by Bakura and forced into his chair.

"Eat your bloody pancakes first!"

"But-"

"Eat!"

"OK!" With that, everyone started eating there chocolate chip pancakes. Bakura feeling like he just lost all his pride. He was known at school as the carnivorous psychopath who only ate meat. And now he's sitting here eating chocolate chip pancakes.

*10:57 AM*

It would only be a few minutes now before everyone's parents would be there to pick them up, at 11. The first person, Ryou's mother *in this, she is alive, all there mothers are alive, even Yugi's. She's just not mentioned a lot* came and picked him up at about 10:59. Then Bakura's mom, and Ishizu came to pick up Marik. Leaving Melvin.

"Hey Melvin?"

"Yeah, Yugi?"

"Um- I was wondering, have you told your parents about me and you- ya know?"

"Well actually, no. I haven't, because I'm afraid how they will react. We are really a kind of religious group, I'm not sure if they'll really like this."

"Well, you have to tell them! I told my grandpa and he was perfectly fine with it. You'll never know unless you try. Tell them tonight, and text me after words. If they don't react the way we hoped, we can try and plan a way to convince them to." Yugi said, just coming up with that all in his head.

"Ok"

*Knock, knock*

"That must be my mom, bye panda." Melvin said, giving Yugi a quick kiss before getting up to leave.

"Don't forget to fix your hair!" Yugi called out behind him as he walked down the hallway to the door.

"I won't!"

*1:27 PM*

After a few hours of doing some of an essay he had to turn in on Tuesday, Yugi decided to take a break and go on Facebook.

*email: * *not real, made up*

*password: darkmagician*

*+1 friend request*

"Hm, who's this? Oh, Rumor Time? Who is that?" Yugi saw that he had almost 100 mutual friends with whoever this person was. All of them were from his school. "Oh, must be the school gossip and stuff! This should be interesting."

*Accept*

But after that, Yugi regretted it almost instantly when he found out what most of the topics were on.

*Yugi, gay!*

*Comments:

1. Holy crap! No way!

2. Yup

3. Who with?

4. Melvin, this is so gonna effect there social status! Lol!*

Yugi was fuming! He commented under that saying:

*Who gives a shit about social status! Just drop it alright! I don't care if the whole world knows this! I just don't wanna be bugged or stuff like that. So leave me and Melvin alone!*

A few minutes after he commented, one of the people who commented before posted under Yugi's comment:

*Well, to some people, social status is very important. But I wouldn't think a fag like you would care about social status.*

*What! Don't call me that!*

*Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot, fag?*

Yugi was about to explode and use words he hadn't even thought of when someone else commented under. Ryou:

*Stop it you too! You sound like children! Who cares about social status, or names! Stuff like that! Yugi, don't listen to her. As long as you and Melvin are happy, that's all that really matters right?*

Then, Melvin!:

*Yes, Yugi, you can just drop it! Don't let them get you all worked up. It'll be fine. And I told my parents. They weren't all that happy at first, but they talked about it and said it was ok. They just have the same limitations as your grandpa!*

Yugi:

*You're right, thanks Melvin, Ryou. And sorry, Becca *this is just gonna be the name of the girl he was arguing with* I didn't mean to explode on you.*

Becca:

*Well, I'm not all that sorry. This is my page, and gossip and fights are wanted more than 'oh, im sorry' 'oh its ok' 'oh friendship' crap! So if you cant take the material, don't read it Yu-gay!*

Ryou:

*Ugh…My god! Don't make me go all morning all you!*

Becca:

*? Mind explaining, limey?*

And, cue Bakura:

*He is NOT! A morning person. So you would never want to wake him up before 10. We learned that at Yugi's. we woke him up and he was all like 'Why the hell are you all making so much damn noise before 9:30 in the bloody morning!' I woke him up at 7 on a Saturday, and he chased me around town with a frying pan…talk about a morning jog.*

Yugi:

*Ha, I remember that, that was actually pretty funny.*

Bakura:

*No, you got startled, fell out of your bed and onto me! That wasn't to funny to me!*

Ryou:

*I'm still tired from that!*

Becca:

*Are you all done having flashbacks yet?*

Melvin:

*Well, actually the only one missing is Marik, randomly bursting into song based on whatever was playing on his Ipod.*

Marik:

*I'm here, I was just watching. But since I'm missed so much, might as well join.*

Bakura:

*Well, look who showed up.*

Marik:

*In bed.*

Becca:

*What!*

Ryou:

*Marik! You're going to creep out all of Facebook!*

Marik:

*In bed.*

Becca:

*Will you freaks go talk somewhere else!*

Yugi:

*K*

Melvin:

*Sure*

Marik:

*Laterz!*

Ryou:

*Goodbye*

Bakura:

*No need to be so formal Ryou. Bugger off Wanker!*

And with that, Yugi logged off of Facebook to avoid talking about that with anyone else, and went to work on his essay again. Then he started thinking-

"What the heck does bugger mean?"

_**Well, thus ends chapter five. I was listening to my MP3 player the entire time and every time they would talk about a song, I would use the song I was listening. Some are songs my mom likes, some are ones I like. So just really random until I could think of something to write about. **_

_**(1) the song he was listening to was 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada, my most favorite and awesomeness song ever!**_

_**Review! Pwease? Ideas will be excepted. I need a plot! **_


	6. New Kids

_**YO! In this chapter, its about one or two months after the thing online. And also, I never thought of Becca being Rebecca Hawkins, so, yeah it was her then! And thank you Luna for explaining things to me. And heartshipping *YugixRyou*! That one was one of the ones I was looking for! I love that one! Also, I already kinda knew what a lemon was, but thanks anyway!**_

_**I'm getting off track. On with chapter 6!**_

Its been two months after the whole online incident, and by now people have excepted Melvin and Yugi's relationship.

Not much has happened in the two months. The first few weeks after the incident, they got picked on a little by the bully's, but that soon passed. Melvin saved Yugi one time when they were at the beach on a date. He was swimming when, once again, he started drowning. He was being pulled out by a rip current. There weren't any life guards on duty at the time, so Melvin swam out with a boogie board and helped Yugi up on it. Then they swam back to shore and left. Yugi wasn't going back to the beach anytime soon.

*And now, back to the present*

"Hmm, I wonder where Yugi is?" Ryou said, looking around. "He's usually the first one here out of the five of us."

It was a Monday morning in the middle of October. The four 13-year-olds were standing in there usual spot by the flag pole, about 25 minutes until school started. Yugi was no where to be found, and they would know. They looked everywhere.

"Wait, isn't that his old man's car over there?" Bakura said, pointing to a white Cadillac. Sure enough, it was Yugi.

"Hey Yugi!" Melvin called out as Yugi ran up and glomped him.

"Hi! My mouth really freaking hurts right now!" He said, sounding overly happy though.

"Why, did you get punched again?" Ryou asked Yugi, who smiled big, revealing his mouthful of metal brackets and rubber bands.

"You got braces?" Marik asked, moving way to close to Yugi's mouth to look at his braces. They were red and black.

"Yeah, I did. They really hurt, so I packed a lunch with things I can eat without seriously hurting myself." Yugi said, holding up a lunch box.

"Melvin, you will have to tell me what it feels like kissing a kid with braces. Any different?" Bakura said, somewhat in a mocking tone.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Bakura." Yugi said punching Bakura in the arm. Bakura started cracking up, and managed to squeak out a sarcastic 'thanks' between fits.

"Hey, Yugi. Look over there. That kid looks almost exactly like you. Its really kinda friggin' creepy!" Marik said, pointing at a kid standing near a water fountain.

The kid was almost the same as Yugi. The only difference was in his eyes, hair and skin. Yugi's eyes were soft, but the kids eyes were sharp. The kids hair looked exactly like Yugi's, only it had three spikes going up. And he was tanner, like Marik and Melvin, and a few inches taller.

"Wow, that is weird. Should we go say hi?" Yugi said, pretty shocked at there similarities.

"That sounds like a good idea, he might be new and not have many friends." Ryou said, because he had never seen this kid before.

Just then, another kid walked up to him. He was pretty tall for an eighth grader. About three inches taller then the average kid there age. The had cold blue eyes, and brown hair. He carried around a silver brief case instead of a back pack like all the other students. He could have been easily confused for a teacher if he wasn't wearing the Domino Middle student uniform.

"Oh look, another new kid!" Marik said, happy to make new friends. The taller brown headed one walked away, leaving the tri-color haired one alone by the water fountains again. "Friggin' hell! He left!"

"Marik! Watch your language at school!" Ryou yelled at him, for he never cursed really *at school anyways*. "Well, we can still go say hi to him." Ryou said to the rest, who agreed and walked over.

"Hello there! My name is Marik Ishtar!" Marik yelled, running over, but tripping. The kid just starred at Marik as if he had just escaped from a mental institution.

"Um, sorry for that one's stupidity. My names Bakura Kira. And you?" *made up last name, you'll find out what it means in a second*

"Atem Yami. Nice to meet you. I just transferred here."

Just then the brown haired kid came back. "Hey Atem, you make friends already?" He asked.

"Well so far, I've got two names. But they all seem friendly. This is Seto, Seto Kaiba. He's my boyfriend." Atem said, wrapping his arm around Seto's waist, pulling him into a hug.

"Well my names Yu- wait, boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I've been dating Atem for about half a year now. And you can just call me Kaiba." *I like calling him Seto, but the characters call him Kaiba*

"Do, you find it weird that we're gay. If it makes you too uncomfortable, we could, just not be friends. We're kind of used to that. Kaiba was my only friend for a few years." Atem said, kind of sadly.

"Oh, no. It doesn't bother me the slightest bit. It actually makes me feel a little happy." Melvin said, a big grin on his face.

"Why?" Yugi asked, curious as to why Melvin was so happy.

"Cause now I don't feel so weird!"

"What?" Yugi and Atem asked in unison.

"I doesn't feel as weird being gay knowing there's someone else that's gay too." Yugi 'o~hed' but Atem was still pretty confused.

"Wait, are you gay too?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, and this one is my boyfriend." Melvin said pointing at Yugi, who raised a hand.

Atem just sort of starred at Yugi. He hadn't looked at Yugi, or realized how similar they looked. "Wow." He said.

Yugi just looked at Atem confused. He was just starring at him, why? "Um, hello are you still conscious in there?" Yugi asked, waving a hand in front of Atem's face.

"Oh-sorry. I just noticed how much you and I look alike."

"I pointed that out!" Marik called out from on the floor.

"Marik, get off the floor." Ryou said, pulling him up.

"Ok, so you were starting to introduce yourself, Yu?" Atem asked, looking back to Yugi.

"Oh right. Yugi Muto."

"And I'm Ryou Shukurimu." *made up last name, you'll find out what it means in a second*

"I'm Melvin Saiko." *made up last name, you'll find- you know! Just wait!*

Atem started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ryou asked.

"Well, you all have a bit of Japanese in your names, except Marik." Atem answered.

"But, I'm British. And Melvin is Egyptian." Ryou said, confused.

"Me, too." Atem said.

"Me, three!" Marik said, excitedly.

"But I'm also part Japanese on my moms side. That's how I know this. Yugi, your first name means 'game'. Bakura, your last name means 'killer'."

"Awesome!" Bakura yelled, throwing a fist in the air.

"Ryou, your last name-" But then Atem started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Ryou asked, hoping it wasn't something embarrassing.

"Your last name means 'cream puff'!"

"What! You have to be joking!"

"Sorry, I'm not!"

"Ryou Cream puff, sorta fits. You love cream puffs." Marik said, just to push Ryou's buttons.

"Shut up Marik!" Ryou said, blushing. It was embarrassing.

"And Melvin. Your last name means 'psycho'."

"Psycho? That's weird."

"My last name, Yami, means 'darkness'."

"Ooh. Mysterious-like. Do you know Arabic too?" Marik asked Atem, who nodded.

"I learned from my father. Like how I learned Japanese from my mom." Atem said.

"لقد كنت قبلها من أي وقت مضى سيتو؟" Marik asked in Arabic.

"That's none of your business, but yes."

"What did he ask?" Seto asked Atem.

"He asked 'Have you ever kissed Seto?'."

"Why?" Seto asked Marik who shrugged.

"I don't know, I got bored."

"Marik, did you remember to take your medication today?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"Yes, why?"

"Wait, you really take medication? What for?"

"ADHD."

"Oh. Have you ever considered a higher dosage?"

"No why?"

"Cause its not working right."

"Don't be mean to me!"

"Bakura, don't be mean to Marik! He's special." Melvin told Bakura, then everyone started laughing. Everyone except Marik, who stormed off to his first class. The bell rang.

*Ding, Ding*

"Who's you guys first period classed?" Yugi asked.

"We both have US History." Seto said, glancing down at his schedule.

"Hey, us too!" Ryou said. " You guys want to walk to class with us?"

"Sure, cause I have no idea where the portables are." Atem said.

They all walked to class together, the group of five becoming seven.

"ADHD would explain a lot about Marik." Bakura said.

"Oh, before I forget. The Volusia County fair is coming tonight. And my grandpa can give us a ride, if you guys wanna come." Yugi said.

"I'll come." Melvin said.

"Us, too." Ryou and Bakura said at the same time.

"I'll have to ask Marik when we get back to the classroom. What about you Atem, Seto? Do you wanna come?" Yugi asked.

"Um, I'd have to ask my parents, but if they say its ok, then yeah I'll go." Atem said.

"I'll come." Seto said.

"Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Yugi said hugging Melvin, quickly kissing his cheek before running up ahead.

"Yugi! Wait for us!" Ryou yelled as he started to run after Yugi. Everyone else followed.

*After school, about to leave for fair*

"Ok, is everyone here?" Solomon asked, before stepping out to the car.

"Um, lets see. Me, Atem, Melvin, Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Kaiba. Yup everyone's here grandpa! Lets go!" Yugi said from the back, sitting next to Melvin.

"Ok, off to the fair!" Solomon yelled as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Wait!" Marik yelled, making Solomon slam on the breaks.

"What is it Marik?"

"I've gotta friggin' pee!"

_**Ok! Chapter 6 is now done. Next chapter we find out what happens at the fair. And yes, the Volusia County fair is real. It takes place every October in Volusia County, Florida. And for those of you who didn't know, my Yami, Florence, wouldn't stop bugging me. She kept telling me 'You've gotta add Yami! If you don't I'm gonna freaking kill you!' and I felt threatened, but I also finally thought up a plot. *slight shipping involved* Wait! Is that to big of a spoiler! Idk! Oh well! Oh, and the names I made up based on there personalities. I like Shukurimu! Ryou Shukurimu, that's so friggin' cute!**_

_**I hope you liked it! And please review, HONESTLY! Pwease?**_

_***I over use ! Too much***_


	7. Unfair Funfair

**Chapter seven! Yeah! Oh, and for the Facebook thing, there's more then 1 Florence Bakura apparently, mine is the only one with out a picture of Bakura as the profile picture. That should help, a little. Anywho, on with the chapter. Review answers first though:**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: I have braces. When I first got them put on, I could barley eat for a month, they hurt me! Thanks!**

**Luna: Don't worry, Yugi won't get bugged for the braces. Hurray for learning! Marik is kind of an idiot, and **

**P.S. Check out my new story 'Elemental Staffs'!**

**P.S.S. I need a beta reader, interested people, please apply.**

"_Ok, kids! Here we are!" Solomon called out, climbing out of the front seat of the car. Everyone else followed._

"_Yeah, we're at the fair! I've never been here before!" Marik said, running up to the admission gate._

"_Marik! Wait for us!" Bakura said, running off after Marik._

_Yugi and Melvin were close behind walking hand in hand. They were talking to Solomon about what they wanted to do at the fair. Seto, Atem, and Ryou were walking behind, quiet. Until Atem asked Ryou if he liked Duel Monsters, which sparked up an interesting conversation on who was better. Each one claimed to be the best. _

_Seto had won many tournaments, and had three blue eyes. Atem had also won many tournaments and had the three Egyptian God cards. Ryou had never been in a tournament, and didn't have many rare cards, but he never lost a duel except when he dueled Yugi. He could never win in a duel against Yugi._

"_Ok, kiddies! Lets get our wrist bands and go on some rides!" Solomon called out, handing each teen his wrist band, which allowed them to go on as many rides as they wanted._

"_What should we go on first?" Ryou asked, putting on his band._

"_Well, we have to see what kind of rides there are in the first place. I like the double shot though." Atem said, pointing to the second tallest ride on the fair grounds._

"_Then why don't we go on that?" Seto asked, walking toward it._

"_That's a good idea, I really wanna go on a ride! I don't care which!" Marik yelled, running to get in line._

"_Yugi, are you coming?" Melvin asked Yugi, who looked a bit scared._

"_Um, I don't know. I don't really like this ride." Yugi said, looking up at the ride._

"_Well, you can wait out here then, I'm going on." Melvin said, running to join the others on the ride. They sat down, and pulled the harnesses over there heads. They sat for a few minutes, while everyone else got situated. Then the ride shot up into the air, a few people screaming. And that included Marik, Seto and Bakura. Atem, Ryou and Melvin managed to stay quiet. Then the ride dropped about 20 feet, that caused Ryou to scream at the feeling he got in his gut. Then they shot up again, then dropped one more time. After that, the ride slowly bounced it's way down._

"_Oh my god! That was FUN!" Ryou said, excitedly._

"_That was pretty fun." Seto said, an arm around Atem's waist._

"_Hey, where's Yugi? I told him to wait here." Melvin said, looking around for Yugi._

"_Maybe he went somewhere with his grandfather." Marik said._

"_No, his old man is watching the performers over there. He's not with him." Bakura said, pointing to Solomon._

"_Then where is he?" Melvin wondered._

"_We should split up. Then in about a half hour, we meet up here again." Atem said. Everyone nodded and split up to look for Yugi._

_*with Yugi*_

"_Ah! Please, just leave me alone!" Yugi yelled, running away from a group of bullies from his school that were also at the fair._

"_Why should we? So you can go back to making out with your BOYFRIEND?" The taller one, Joey, yelled. _

"_Yeah! Why don't you come over here and try this new carnival food. It's called punch!" The other one, Tristan, yelled holding a fist in the air._

"_No! No I don't!" Yugi yelled, before the shortest one, Duke, caught up to Yugi and tripped him, causing him to fall on his face. Yugi's gums started bleeding because of his braces. He yelled in pain._

"_Well, here. Take a free sample!" Tristan said, pulling his fist back, with Joey doing the same. Yugi closed his eyes._

"_Yugi!" He heard someone call from behind him. He got up on his hands and knees to see who it was. It was Atem._

"_Atem! Help m-" But Yugi was kicked in the gut by Duke._

"_Shut up, shrimp!" Duke yelled while he kicked Yugi. Yugi yelped in pain, then sat up on his hands and knees and coughed up some blood._

"_Yugi! Hey, punks! Why pick on someone way smaller then you? That just shows weakness." Atem said, running up to help Yugi to his feet._

"_Stay out of this!" Joey yelled, going to punch Atem in the head. But Atem ducked, causing Joey to fall forward. Duke and Tristan tried to get a punch at him, but ended up failing just as miserably. _

_Atem pulled a dagger out of his back belt loop, and held it up to there faces. "Don't try to touch me or any of my friends again!" He yelled at them, before they got up and ran away._

"_Atem! Put that away!" Yugi said, pointing at the dagger._

"_Oh, sorry. I keep this with me sometimes just incase things like this happens." Atem said, tucking the dagger back into his belt loop. _

"_Thank you Atem! You saved me!" Yugi said, glomping Atem. _

"_You're welcome!" Atem said, hugging back. _

"_Usually it's Melvin who ends up saving me. Ha-ha, funny!" Yugi said, trying to break there hug, but Atem wouldn't let go._

"_Um, Atem, you can let go know." Yugi said, still trying to pull away from Atem._

"_But I don't want to."_

"_What?" Yugi just looked up at Atem confused. Atem was just smirking down at Yugi. Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi. Yugi tried to get away, but Atem's grip on him was too strong. "Atem!" Yugi yelled against Atem's lips. _

_Atem let Yugi go after he yelled. "Oh, Yugi! I am SO sorry! I don't know why I did that!" Atem apologized._

"_I'm cool with it as long as it never happens again. Agreed we never talk about it again?" Yugi said, holding his hand out. Atem grabbed it and shook it._

"_Agreed."_

_After that, they met up with everyone else at the designated location. _

"_Hey Atem found Yugi!" Marik said, running up and hugging Yugi. "Where did you wonder off to? Gasp! Yugi you have blood on your face!" Marik pointed to the bit of dry blood leaking from the corner of Yugi's lips._

"_I got chased by Joey, Tristan, and Duke. They beat me up a little, but then Atem came to the rescue. My stomach and mouth kinda hurt now though." Yugi said, rubbing his stomach._

"_Why?" Bakura asked._

"_I fell on my face, and got kicked in the stomach."_

"_Ow!" Ryou said, wincing. "That must have hurt."_

"_It did. Hey, did we loose Melvin now?" Yugi said, when he noticed Melvin wasn't with them. _

"_Sigh. Split up again. Meet back here in a half hour." Atem said. And everyone left to find Melvin._

_It didn't take long, Yugi found Melvin walking around near the kiddy rides._

"_Melvin!" Yugi called out and ran up to Melvin. Melvin just looked up at Yugi and kept walking. Yugi got confused, and a little hurt. "Melvin!" Yugi ran in front of Melvin to stop him. _

"_What Yugi?" Melvin snapped at Yugi. Yugi jumped. What was Melvin so peeved about._

"_What's wrong Melvin? What are you so mad about?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know!" _

"_I don't know! What's up?" Yugi said, hugging Melvin._

_Melvin pushed him off. "I saw you kiss Atem, Yugi! I saw, and it hurt me! Really bad! Why did you do it Yugi?" Melvin asked, tears welding up in his eyes._

"_I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I tried to get away, but he refused to let me go! We agreed to never talk about it again, and he swore never to do it again! That's all, I'm sorry Melvin." Yugi said, crying into Melvin's chest. Melvin just sighed and walked away. "Wait, Melvin!"_

"_Yugi! What's wrong?" Bakura asked when he heard Yugi crying and call out for Melvin. Yugi told Bakura everything, then broke down crying. Bakura pulled Yugi into a hug to try and calm him down._

_Just then, they heard what sounded like Melvin screaming. Both Yugi and Bakura jumped. Then they ran to try and figure out where the scream came from. When they found Melvin, Yugi screamed! Melvin was on the floor, with a dagger in his back. Above Melvin stood Atem, panting heavily._

"_What happened!" Bakura yelled, running to Melvin's side._

"_He tried attacking me, and I defended myself. It's as simple as tha- Gasp! Yugi!" Atem said, just realizing that Yugi was there. "Um, I'm so sorry Yugi! I didn't recognize him at first! But by the time I stabbed him, it was to late. I am so sorry, Yugi!"_

"_Atem, look what you did! He could die…Wait, Bakura check his pulse really fast!" Yugi said shaken. Bakura nodded and checked Melvin's pulse._

"_It's there, just a little weak. We need to get his to a hospital fast!" Bakura said, picking up Melvin and running to find Solomon._

_After gathering the group back up, they all drove to the hospital, Yugi, Marik, and Ryou were crying there eyes out. Atem was saying "I'm sorry" over and over again._

_Bakura was trying to calm down Marik, Yugi, and Ryou by telling them "Melvin is going to be ok". _

_Seto was trying to shut Atem up saying "We heard you the first time! We all know you're sorry!" This got Atem mad though._

_On the drive to the hospital, Yugi was next to Melvin, hanging on to his arm. Melvin started coughing hard, coughing up a bit of blood. Yugi started freaking out. "Grandpa, hurry please!"_

"_I'm going as fast as I can Yugi!" Solomon called back to Yugi in the far back seat._

"…_Yugi…" Yugi looked up and saw that Melvin was trying to say something, but he sounded stained and in pain._

"_Melvin! What is it? Are you ok?" Yugi was hysterical by then._

"…_I'll be…ok…Yugi…Just…relax." Melvin said, between breaths. He tried moving his hand to stroke Yugi's hair, but winced as pain shot through him. _

_Yugi reached up and kissed Melvin's cheek. "We're almost at the hospital. I'm so sorry, this is my fault." Yugi cried onto Melvin's shoulder._

"_No Yugi, it's not your fault! This is all my doing!" Atem snapped at Yugi. "Don't say it's your fault! I'm the one that kissed you causing him to get all mad! I'm the one who stabbed him! It's my fault, all of it." He began crying. Seto just starred at Atem._

"_You kissed Yugi?" Seto asked, glaring at the back of his boyfriends head. Atem glanced up at Seto before nodding. "Why?"_

"_I'm sorry Seto! I don't know why I did half the things I did tonight. I'm sorry!"_

"_Mr. Muto, can you please pull over here, I can walk my way home from here." Seto asked, unbuckling._

"_Are you sure Kaiba?" Solomon asked Seto who nodded. Solomon pulled over to the side of the road and let Seto out._

"_Seto! Wait! Where are you going?" Atem cried out._

"_THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD!" Seto yelled at Atem before slamming the door behind him. Atem yelped at his reaction, and began sobbing his eyes out, saying "I'm sorry." repeatedly again. Only this time, he was apologizing to Seto and not Yugi._

"_Atem, are you ok?" Ryou asked, whipping his own face of tears. Atem didn't answer._

_When they finally reached the hospital, the doctors rushed Melvin into the emergency room to stitch him up. Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Atem and Solomon waited in the waiting room *duh*. It felt like each second took an minute, each minute took an hour, each our took an eternity. Yugi just sat in his chair, starring at the floor, shaking. Solomon put a hand on Yugi's back._

"_Melvin's going to be ok Yugi. I promise you." Solomon said rubbing Yugi's back. Yugi looked at his grandfather with wet red eyes._

"_But, what if he isn't Grandpa! What if he doesn't make it?" Yugi said, shaking more violently, and crying louder._

"_Yugi, he was talking in the car, so I'm sure he will be fine." Bakura said, looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen._

"_But I loved him! I don't want to loose Melvin!" Yugi yelled, jumping into Solomon who hugged and comforted him._

"_You're not gonna loose Melvin Yugi! None of us are gonna loose Melvin. He's my best friend, he can't die on us! And I know he won't!" Marik yelled at Yugi, his voice cracking because he was trying to fight back tears. But he couldn't, and he sobbed into his hands._

_A few minutes later, everyone was quiet. No one was crying anymore, except for Yugi. A nurse in a red scrub top with black pants. Her light brown hair came down to her shoulders. She was short, probably only five foot four. Her skin was lightly tanned, but she was definitely American. She walked out holding a clip board. *if you didn't know, I was describing myself some what, only I'm not 5'4"*_

"_Is there anyone here with a 'Melvin Saiko'?" She called out to the waiting room. Yugi ran over to her and starred at her with his red eyes._

"_Is Melvin ok?" He asked, his voice shaky._

"_Yes, Melvin is going to be fine."_

"_Can we go see him?" Marik asked, walking up next to Yugi._

"_Yes you all may go and see him. Just be quiet, he is resting." She told them and then walked away._

_They went into Melvin's room. He was sitting there with his shirt off, bandages all around his middle. Yugi blushed when he saw Melvin with no shirt on. Bakura saw too._

"_Hey, Yugi. Like what you see over there?" He said, elbowing Yugi's arm, then nodding his head in Melvin's direction._

"_Bakura!" Yugi yelled. He woke Melvin up though._

"_Sh, I'm sleeping." He groaned and turned on his side. But that hurt him, so he turned on his back. "Ow." He said to himself. _

"_Are you feeling alright Melvin?" Solomon asked him._

"_Sorta, my middle is all sore though. The doctor said I would be here for a couple of days, but on Tuesday. Tuesday, I can go home." Melvin said, trying to sit up. He winced in pain and laid back down._

"_Melvin, I am so sorry! This is all my fault, can you please, please, PLEASE forgive me?" Atem asked, kneeling next to Melvin's bed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't though."_

"_It's ok Atem, I can put this whole thing behind me if you promise me one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Never FUCKING kiss my boyfriend again!"_

_**Yeah! After hours of work, I'm finally done! Only a few more chapters left. I know, its sad isn't it. No not the chapter, the fact that there are only a few chapters left! Will things get better, or worse? You will just have to wait and find out. Wow a lot of drama in this chapter. Review! Pwease? :3 Kitty face loves my readers!**_


	8. Going Home

_**Hi! I realized I needed to update this story, I updated all my others, but not this one. So here we are with chapter 8.**_

_**Luna: I know there was a lot of emotion in this chapter. I just write it as I think it. I like those rides, I use to not, but now I love them. I don't know what made me make Atem carry around a dagger, but, it had a good story plot. But, I'm glad you liked it still! Thank you for being the only one to review! It makes me happy SOMEONE cares. *JK I love all my readers, even if they don't review.***_

_**I'm babbling again…on with the chappie! *?***_

It was the morning Melvin was allowed out of the hospital. Yugi and Melvin's parents were driving over to pick him up from the hospital. Yugi hadn't really talked to Melvin's parents much since they started dating, so the ride over was awkward and quiet. Yugi felt too uncomfortable so he decided to try and start a conversation.

"So, how was your weekend?" 'Really? I don't care!' Yugi mentally face palmed.

"We have had better. Our son was stabbed in the gut." His mother, Isis, said from behind the wheel.

"Oh." Was all Yugi could say.

"Yes, we were surprised when we got a call from the hospital that Malik had gotten into a fight. He's not like that." *Ooc? Yes very.* Melvin's father, Rishid said from the passengers seat.

"Malik?" Yugi asked. He had never heard Melvin called that.

"Yes, that is Melvin's nickname. He tried to get it to stick in middle school, but it didn't work out the way he planned. So we call him that, he likes it." Isis said. "We're here."

They pulled into a parking spot near the emergency room entrance. Everyone hopped out. Yugi let Isis and Rishid lead the way, since he didn't really know what to do.

"Hello there, can I help you?" The receptionist asked looking up from her typing.

"Yes, we are here to pick up a Melvin Saiko." Isis answered.

"Ah, yes. He has a visitor, though. He looked to be his brother?" She said.

"That might be Marik." Yugi pointed out.

"Yes, that's his name. Are you a brother too?" The receptionist asked Yugi.

"No, Melvin doesn't have any brothers." Yugi answered.

"He does have a sister. But Marik's just a friend, and well, Yugi…" Isis was obviously uncomfortable talking about that. So Rishid finished for her.

"…Is his boyfriend."

"I didn't know Melvin had a sister. There is a lot I don't know about him." Yugi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The receptionist giggled, then handed them all name tags and pens. "The doctor will be in shortly to help with escorting Melvin out."

"Thank you." Isis said, walking away with Rishid and Yugi trailing behind.

"So, what's Melvin's sister like? He's never told me about her." Yugi asked as they walked down the corridors in search of Melvin's room.

"Her name is Ishizu, I had her with my ex-husband. Who is also Marik's father. He doesn't mention her because he doesn't know about her, she lives with Marik and his father. So don't bring her up." Isis answered. Yugi was shocked, she really opened up to him there. He was just expecting a name and age.

"Oh, ok. Um, is Marik yours or no?" Yugi asked, shyly.

"Yes, I also had him with my ex-husband. But, please, don't tell either of them. Marik still believes he is the child of his current mother." Isis said. She mumbled to herself, but Yugi still heard. 'Why am I telling you all this?'

'So, Marik and Melvin are half brothers? It's a good thing there relationship was just friendly, or things would have gotten awkward.' Yugi thought to himself. He then spotted Melvin's room. "I found it." He said, pointing at it.

"Yes, there it is." Rishid said, walking up to the door to peek in. "Melvin?"

"Yes?" Yugi heard Melvin ask. "Oh, father. Hello, come in."

Rishid opened the door wider so he could walk in. Isis followed, then Yugi. Melvin looked a little shocked when Yugi walked in with his parents.

"You road with my parents Yugi? Well I'm glad to see you all getting along!" Melvin said, smiling.

"Hi Yugi!" Marik yelled from the chair beside Melvin's bed, flailing his arm in the air.

"Hey Marik!" Yugi called, mocking his expression. "Are you feeling any better Melvin?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little sore though." He said, gesturing for Yugi to sit next to him on the bed. Yugi was a little hesitant and embarrassed because Melvin's parents were there. But, he walked over and hopped up onto the bed. Melvin put an arm around Yugi who blushed. Melvin noticed and smirked, pulling Yugi into a kiss. But it was just a quick kiss to make Yugi blush more.

Marik laughed at Yugi's extremely embarrassed look. Melvin did too. Yugi pouted cutely. "Don't laugh at me!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're just joking around Yugi, relax." Marik told him. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Oh, Melvin. You are quite a popular fellow, eh?" The doctor asked Melvin, glancing back and forth from Marik to Yugi.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Melvin said, smirking, and putting his arm back around Yugi. He blushed again. But he still leaned into the hug.

The doctor chuckled. "Well, can you stand up on your own?" He asked Melvin, who nodded. Yugi hopped off the bed, and Melvin scooted his way to the edge of the bed, slowly standing up. "Good, can you walk?" He asked Melvin who again nodded. He walked slowly around the bed to stand a few feet in front of the doctor. "Good, you are healing pretty well. Now I just need your parents to sign some papers, and you're free to go." The doctor said, walking over to Melvin's parents.

"Finally!" Melvin said, flopping into the wheelchair the doctor had brought in. Yugi and Marik laughed at him. "I won't have to bring this to school with me will I?" He asked the doctor.

"Only if you need it to help you get around, but you seem to be walking just fine. So, no you wouldn't have to." The doctor answered. Melvin smiled.

"Awesome!" He said, leaning back in the wheelchair, putting his arms behind his head. Yugi started to stroke Melvin's hair. Melvin grabbed Yugi's hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. He then put Yugi's hand back on his head for the boy to keep petting.

"Melvin, you're not a dog." Yugi said, putting his hands on his hips.

"But, it feels good." Melvin said, pouting slightly. Yugi sighed and started petting Melvin's head again. "Yeah." He said, leaning into Yugi's touch. Yugi leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Ew, get a room you two." Marik said, smirking. Yugi shot up and slapped him in the chest, making a loud thud. "I was kidding! God you're sensitive." Marik said, rubbing his chest where Yugi hit him. The small group heard the doctor laugh a little.

'I really hope he didn't hear what Marik just said.' Yugi thought, blushing.

"Hey, what school do you three go to?" The doctor asked them.

"Domino Middle." Melvin answered, Yugi still petting his head.

"Oh, have you heard of my son. His name is Atem." He said. Melvin frowned a little and nodded. The doctor saw his face. "Did my son do something to you?" He asked.

"He stabbed him." Marik said, if you ever need something said, just go find Marik Ishtar.

"Atem did that to you?" The doctor, who Yugi realized his name was Aknamkanon, said with an angry and shocked look on his face.

"Um, yes. But that's because I tried attacking him, it's my fault really. He was just trying to protect himself." Melvin said, kinda hanging his head, that Yugi was still petting.

"Oh, what did he do that made you attack him? You're not a bully are you?" Aknamkanon asked him, his fatherly instincts coming out.

"He kissed my boyfriends." Melvin said, glancing up at Yugi who blushed again.

"Oh, I'm guessing that would be you?" He asked Marik, who shook his head and pointed to Yugi.

"It's him, not me." Marik said, Yugi nodded.

"Oh, sorry." He said to Yugi.

"It's ok. Although, I'm not petting his head just for the heck of it." He said, ruffling Melvin's hair a little, making Melvin shoo his hand away.

"Don't do that to my hair, it's a pain to do." Melvin said, glaring up at Yugi playfully.

"Well, are you ready to go home?" The doctor asked, walking behind Melvin, to turn him and push him out into the hall way.

"Wait!" Marik yelled, running back into the room. When he came back out he had his cell phone in his hands. "I don't wanna forget this." He said, putting it in his pocket.

"Smooth Marik." Everyone turned their head to see two white haired boys, and a tri-colored boy.

"Ryou, Bakura, Atem. I feel so special you came!" Melvin said, kicking his feet in his chair.

"Well of course. We wouldn't want to miss you leaving." Ryou said, smiling and tilting his head to one side.

"Well, let's hurry and get you to your car." The doctor said, then he turned to glare at Atem. "And I need to talk to you later." He told Atem who nodded.

"Yes, lets get outta here! I wanna go home!" Melvin exclaimed excitedly.

And with that, they all walked out and piled into Melvin's mom's van.

Yugi sat next to Melvin. "Hey Melvin." Yugi said, leaning on Melvin's arm.

"Yes Yugi?" Melvin said, looking down at his boyfriend.

"I know your nickname." Yugi told him, obviously loud enough for others to hear.

"And what would that be Melvin?" Bakura asked, smirking.

"It's Malik." Melvin told them.

"I like it." Atem said, turning in his seat to see the others.

Yugi leaned up to kiss Melvin's cheek. " Me too."

"Ugh, again I say 'get a room you two'!" Marik groaned. This time his chest attracted the hand of Melvin. "Ow! Will you guys stop hitting me?"

"No, you little pervert." Melvin said, wrapping an arm around Yugi. He leaned over and kissed Yugi again, on the lips this time. "Don't say a word Marik."

_**Ok, this chapter is really short compared to the others. Also its late and I needed it to end somewhere. I hope you enjoyed it, and Marik's pervertedness. And also, I'm conflicting on whether I should put a lemon in this story or not. I've never written one before, but there's a first for everything. Do you think I should? They're only 13, but this is a fan fiction. Nothing right happens in a fan fiction. Please tell me if you think I should or not by reviewing. It would help a lot. If you want me to, but don't review, I won't do it!**_


	9. Halloween Thiefshipping

_**HiHi! Chapter nine of My Little Guardian Angel! And I made a typo last chapter! OhNo! I accidentally put 'He kissed my boyfriends' when I meant to put 'He kissed my boyfriend'. **_

_**Luna: Thank you for pointing that out. And, Melvin is Yami Marik, you were right. **_

It's a week before Halloween and Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Melvin and Atem are at the mall in search of Halloween costumes.

"Why don't we try Hot Topic?" Marik asked pointing in the direction of the store.

"That store has mostly costumes for girls. No many for men. Wait, why are we at the mall when there is a Halloween store right across the way?" Bakura pointed out. Everyone stopped in there tracks.

"You have a really good point." Yugi agreed. "Lets go!" And with that, the group left the mall and crossed the street to the Halloween store.

Inside, it was like a haunted house you could pick out of. Around the entrance, there were decorations of all types. Decorations to hang, to lay out on the lawn and to make smoke and strobe lights. Plastic rats, spiders and eye balls. Past that, is where they kept the costumes. Marik went darting around to the costumes for kids his size. Everyone else also did, at a much slower pace though.

Yugi was in the smaller of teen sizes. More like the pre-teen section. Atem was about a few sizes bigger then him. Everyone else is in the mid-teen sizes, like most kids their ages. And, because of Yugi being so much smaller then the others, most of the costumes that would fit him are for littler kids.

They had all talked a little about what they were going trick or treating as. Marik had suggested him and Bakura go as Mario and Luigi, which Bakura turned down that offer. Ryou said he wanted to go as a cat, but its hard finding cat costumes for guys. Bakura wanted to be a vampire, which shouldn't be to hard to find. Yugi suggested Melvin go as and angel, but, Melvin said that was a little girly. No one else really knew what they wanted.

After about an hour of looking, it came to this:

Yugi chose a ghost costume, a white cloak with mesh fabric running up and down all over it. It also had a long white cape that went down to his feet. Marik decided on a devil costume, complete with horns, tail and red skin tight jump suit. He also picked out a pitch fork to go along with his costume. Melvin eventually did find an angels suit for a man and chose that. Ryou and Bakura also found the costumes they were looking for too. Atem found a Pharaoh costume. It was a white cloak stopping just above the knees, with a gold band going around the waist. It came with golden jewelry that go on the wrists, neck, upper arm, thighs, ears and around the from of the forehead. The final piece of golden jewelry that it came with was an upside down pyramid with the eye of Anubis on the front, tied around the neck with a thin, brown rope.

"Check out my totally pimping devil suit!" Marik yelled finding the rest of the group.

"Are you guys ready to go and check out?" Atem asked the group who nodded.

But, there trip was stopped when they saw Seto standing there, with a little boy with long black hair. Everyone assumed it must be Seto's little brother. They were looking through the costumes for kids about six to eight years old.

"S-seto's here?" Atem stuttered. His eyes were wide. 'I really hope he doesn't look this way.' Atem pleaded in his head. But, Seto turned in there direction when the little boy finally found a costume. Seto stopped walking, but the little boy kept running. Until he saw his brother stopped, and he turned to see why.

Seto and Atem were just staring at each other. Seto had a harsh glare on his face, anger clearly visible. Atem had a sorry look, full of sadness, but at the same time fear.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked in a cold tone. Atem just continued to stare at him, to scared to talk. So Bakura spoke up for him.

"We're looking at costumes. Why else would we be here?" Bakura said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring back. Atem ran over and glomped Seto.

"Seto, I'm so sorry! Can you please forgive me?" He cried into Seto's chest. Seto just sighed loudly through his nose.

"I don't know Atem. You really hurt me you know?" Seto said, pulling Atem off of him.

"Yes, I know. And I'm so sorry! But, you know you really hurt me to, the way you just walked out and yelled at me." Atem told him. Seto just glared at the floor.

"I-I don't know. Come on Mokuba." He said to the little boy.

"Coming big brother!" He yelled gleefully chasing behind Seto.

Atem sighed sadly, drooping his head. 'Guess I'm not getting Seto back just yet.' He thought to himself. He looked back at the other five with him, trying not to cry. But one tear managed to escape down his cheek, he wiped it away angrily.

"Atem, are you ok?" Yugi asked him when he saw the tear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go buy these." Atem said, huffing past everyone else to the check out lines.

"Poor Atem." Marik said. Everyone nodded in agreement before following behind him. "Maybe Halloween will distract him from Kaiba."

"Lets hope so." Ryou said as they got in line behind Atem. After everyone was checked out, they all went to their own houses to admire themselves in the mirror.

*Halloween night, 7:00*

"Ok, everyone here?" Yugi asked in his ghost costume. He used body paint to paint himself white.

"Wait, I think we're missing Bakura and Atem." Marik said, dressed in his costume as well.

"No, Bakura's in the bathroom changing into his costume. But, Atem's not here yet, where is he? Did he say he would be late?" Ryou asked, giving himself whiskers over by a mirror. He was a black cat.

"No, I don't think so." Yugi said. Just then, there was a knocking on the door. "Oh, that must be him." Yugi said, running to the door. But when he got to the door, it was just a few trick or treaters, a cowboy and a princess. He gave them candy and walked back to the living room. "No, not him." Yugi said, until he heard another knock on the door. Yugi groaned before going to answer the door.

"Hi, Yugi." Atem said from the doorway.

"Oh, Atem! There you are, we were waiting for you. Come in!" Yugi said, stepping aside so Atem could come in. "You're not in your costume."

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if I could change here?" Atem said, holding up a bag.

"Sure, you can use the bathroom when Bakura's done changing." Yugi told him as they walked into the living room.

"Atem! There you are!" Marik yelled, glomping Atem, causing him to yelp.

"Hi, Marik." He said, prying Marik off of him.

Bakura walked out of the bathroom in his costume a few minutes later. He would have worn fake fangs, but his k-9 teeth were already very sharp like he had fangs.

"Wow! Nice costume, 'Kura!" Marik said to Bakura.

"'Kura? What's that?" Bakura asked about the nickname. Marik just shrugged.

"I'm gonna go change into my costume now." Atem said, walking into the bathroom.

"Are we going up to the block party thing a few streets over?" Melvin asked adjusting his wings.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Ryou said, smiling.

"I've never been there before." Atem said, walking out of the bathroom in his costume.

"Wow! You really do look like a Pharaoh." Marik told him when he saw his costume. "You actually look a lot like the nameless Pharaoh."

"Who?" Yugi asked Marik.

"The nameless Pharaoh is the only Pharaoh that they have no records of. There is only one stone tablet with a carving with what he looks like, and a story that goes along with it. Saying how he fought one of his most loyal priests, there is no name on it though and the winner isn't stated. Along with the tablet, they also discovered seven items called the Millennium Item, I think that's the Millennium Puzzle around your neck there Atem." Marik explained. Everyone just stared at him shocked.

"How do you know all this?" Melvin asked Marik who just smirked.

"I go to the museum a lot." Marik replied.

"Oh, cool." Atem said, looking at himself in the mirror. He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned and looked at the ground and saw eyeliner. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who chucked eyeliner at me?"

"Oh, I did. You can't look truly Egyptian without a little eyeliner!" Marik said, walking over to pick the eyeliner up off the ground and handing it to Atem.

"I'm not wearing makeup!"

"It's for a costume! And, I where eyeliner all the time, so it's not that weird."

"Yeah, that's not weird at all." Atem said, rolling his eyes. But he took it anyway and started to put it on.

"See? Much better!" Marik said when Atem finished. Atem chucked the eyeliner at Marik's head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"For hitting me with it!" Atem yelled back. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Yugi said, grabbing Melvin's hand and walking towards the door with the rest following behind.

The group of friends walked up and down the block gathering candy. Marik didn't even wait and save most of his, he ate almost half of it. And by now, he was having a major sugar rush. Now, they were on their way to the block party.

"OHMYGODGUYSTHISISGONNABESOFUN!" Marik yelled super fast.

"Marik, no more candy." Bakura told him, yanking his bag away from him. Marik just looked at him, until he figured out what he meant.

"Hey! That's my candy! Give it back 'Kura!" Marik yelled, trying to grab the bag from him. Bakura just turned and ran away. Marik chased after him. It only took a few seconds for Marik to catch up to Bakura, straddle him, and pin him to the ground thanks to the sugar. "GIVE ME THE CANDY!"

"Marik! Get off of me!" Bakura said, blushing.

"Not until you give me the candy!"

"I'll give you the candy when your sugar rush goes away you spaz!"

"NO! I want it now!"

"Yugi, catch!" Bakura yelled, chucking the bag of candy towards Yugi, who yelped and caught the bag. Marik got off Bakura and went after Yugi, who started running. Melvin caught Marik before he could get to Yugi though.

"No more candy!" Melvin yelled at Marik, who flinched when he realized if he had hurt Yugi that Melvin would have hurt him. So Marik nodded and Melvin released him from the headlock he had him in. Everyone continued walking, and Marik walked up to Bakura.

"Hey 'Kura, when I pinned you down I saw you blush. Did you like having me on top of you?" Marik asked Bakura with a smirk on his face. Bakura blushed again and looked away.

"No! I was mad you were on me!" He yelled but still not looking at Marik.

"I find that hard to believe." Marik said, still smirking in Bakura's direction. Bakura just went 'Ugh' and walked away beside Ryou.

"Bakura, you're red. Are you feeling ill?" Ryou asked when he saw Bakura blushing.

"No, I'm fine." Bakura told him.

"Well ok, if you say so." Ryou said as they all approached the block party, full of people. There were games set up all over, giving out candy as prizes. There was music playing over a stereo system set up. There was a costume contest being set up. "Hey guys, we should enter the costume contest, that sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Ryou." Atem said in agreement. With that, they walked over and entered the contest. It was going to be held in a half hour.

"Hey 'Kura, you think I'll win?" Marik asked Bakura, putting his arm around Bakura's shoulder. Bakura blushed again. "Hm, I can't touch you with you causing you to blush it seems, huh 'Kura?" Marik smirked.

"Marik get off of me! And stop calling me 'Kura!" Bakura tried pushing Marik off, but Marik just got closer to his face.

"Why 'Kura? You not like being touched?" He asked all up in Bakura's face.

Bakura blushed darker, which was really noticeable on his pale skin. "…Uh, I-I…" Bakura shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I said get off of me!" Me managed to push Marik off him this time. Bakura noticed Yugi, Melvin, Ryou and Atem were staring at them. Bakura growled at himself for blushing. "What are you staring at?"

"You two." Melvin smirked at Bakura. "You two would make a cute couple." Melvin laughed at his joke, as did everyone else, except Bakura. Who looked madder, and redder.

Marik put an arm around Bakura's waist. "Heeey 'Kura." Marik laughed, until Bakura shoved him and he fell to the ground. "Ow! I was joking! You all are sensitive!"

"I think its just you and your pervertedness." Ryou told Marik who raised and eyebrow.

"You think I'm a perv?" Marik asked.

"Yes, very." Yugi said, laughing when Marik pouted. "And calm down, Bakura. We're just joking around."

"Whatever, lets just do something! Like a game." Bakura said, turning to look at the games.

"Ok, what do you guys wanna play? We still have twenty minutes left to spare before the contest starts." Atem said, also looking around.

"What about the three legged race?" Melvin said, pointing to where the race was taking place.

"Yeah! That's a good idea! Lets go!" Ryou said, running towards the race. They paired off like this:

Yugi and Melvin *Duh*. Marik and, after much arguing, Bakura. And Ryou and Atem. Marik and Bakura won.

"Yeah! We won 'Kura!" Marik yelled, glomping Bakura. He didn't fight him this time though, because he knew that would just make Marik annoy him more. Then, when Marik wouldn't let go, Bakura hugged him back. But he squeezed him, causing Marik to let go and pry Bakura off him. "Why'd you do that?"

"You wouldn't get off of me! I let you hug me, but you wouldn't let go."

"_Attention, if you are participating in the costume contest, please report to your respective age groups." _A voice said over an intercom.

"Hey guys, lets go! It's time to see which one of us has the best costume." Yugi said as they walked over to their age group. There were only two other ten two thirteen year olds participating in the contest. A girl dressed as Hannah Montana, and a boy dressed as a skeleton. The announcer said what they were as they walked out. After about five minutes of waiting, they announced who won. Atem came in first, Bakura came in second, and the skeleton kid came in third.

"Hey 'Kura! You placed! Nice job!" Marik said, glomping Bakura again.

Bakura just sighed. "Thanks Marik." He then got an idea to make Marik as embarrassed like Marik did to him. He leaned in and kissed Marik. But, what Marik did isn't what Bakura expected. Marik kissed back, causing Bakura to back off. Marik laughed at Bakura's face.

"What's the matter 'Kura? Didn't expect me to kiss back?" Marik smirked.

"Uh, no. I didn't." Bakura answered honestly.

"I saw that." Yugi said, chuckling when Marik and Bakura snapped around. "Like Melvin said, you two would make a good couple."

Marik turned to Bakura and winked, making Bakura blush again. Yugi and Marik laughed at that. "Are we dating now 'Kura?" Marik asked wrapping an arm around Bakura again.

Bakura leaned in and kissed Marik again, shocking Marik and the other three that just happened to walk up at that very moment. Marik kissed back, before Bakura broke the kiss, this time for air. He turned back to Yugi before he realized there were more people there.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Bakura smirked.

"It's about time you two got together." Melvin told the two.

"Now I'm the only single one!" Ryou said, sounding all disappointed.

"Hm, I don't know Ryou. If things don't work out between me and Seto, I'll probably be single too." Atem said, putting a hand of Ryou's shoulder.

"True, but hopefully, things turn out good with you and Kaiba." Ryou told Atem reassuringly.

_**Hee! I just couldn't help but put a little Thiefshipping in this chapter! And a brief history lesson. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time America…and the rest of the world!**_


	10. Depressing Departure

_**Yeah! I finally thought up somewhere to go with this story! But of course, with the help of my friend crystal moon princess. So, I think there will only be about one or two chapters left. So enjoy!**_

It was a beautiful Monday morning, the first after Halloween. Yugi was hanging out before school with Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Atem. Ever since that Halloween night, Marik and Bakura had started going out. Atem would hit on Ryou, since they were the only really single ones in the group, but they all knew he was just kidding.

"I wonder where Melvin is." Marik said to the other group who had gone to the media center that day. Yugi and Atem were playing duel monsters and had almost the exact same life points remaining, Yugi had a slight lead though.

"Did someone tell him we were coming here?" Bakura asked, an arm around Marik, running his fingers through Marik's hair.

"I remembered to text him this morning. I told him to meet us in the media center, but I never got a text back. Which is weird, considering the fact that I always text him in the morning and his phone is never off." Yugi said while summoning the Dark Magician.

"Hm, then I wonder why he isn't here yet?" Ryou said, looking up from the homework he forgot to do for math.

"Yeah, it is pretty odd." Atem told the group, wiping out one hundred of Yugi's life points.

"Should we go look for him?" Yugi said looking up from his hand, but then the bell rang. So they all packed up their cards, homework, etc. and headed off to their first period. 'Melvin's in my first period class. Maybe he just showed up late.' Yugi thought as he and the other four walked to U.S. History.

When they arrived, Yugi saw Melvin sitting in his seat. He looked a little upset. Yugi was about to go ask him what was wrong, but the bell rang, and Yugi didn't want another note incident to happen. 'I'll talk to him after class.' He thought, taking his seat, and preparing for their lesson today about the thirteen colonies.

After class ended, Yugi waited for his friends to catch up with him. 'Ok. Atem, Marik, Bakura, Ryou...' He counted off in his head. But Melvin was no where to be seen.

"Melvin's not here again?" Marik asked, more or less to himself.

"He usually meets us here." Yugi said, beginning to worry. If Melvin had something on his mind, he would usually tell Yugi. But today, he was just avoiding everyone. Yugi turned and began running to his math class. He was hoping to either run into Melvin on the way, or get to class early enough to talk to him.

"Yugi! Slow down!" He heard Atem call from behind him. But he didn't listen. He kept running, so it only took him a minute to get to class, three minutes to go until the tardy bell rang. Melvin wasn't there.

'I must be a little too early.' Yugi thought to himself, trying to catch his breath. Atem, Marik, Bakura and Ryou came running up behind him, huffing and gasping for air.

"Yugi...Why...in the world...did you run?" Bakura asked between breaths.

"I wanted to get here early enough to talk to Melvin." Yugi said, walking to put his stuff down by his seat before walking up to the front of the room to get his graded test out of the 'Period 2' basket near the front of the room. 'Seventy! Ugh, I really need some tutoring.' Yugi thought when he saw his grade. He looked through the basket until he found Melvin's; he got a ninety five. 'Maybe I could ask Melvin.' Yugi felt the paper get snatched out of his hand. He turned to see Melvin standing there, looking over his test. Yugi smiled big, reveling his braces. "Hi Melvin! Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Yugi said to Melvin.

Melvin looked up from his test. His eyes were filled with sadness and grief, and Yugi could notice. "Yes?" Melvin said, telling him to keep talking.

Yugi s smile disappeared. "I-I was just wondering if you could tutor me in math sometime." Yugi asked. He continued. "And, where have you been all day? I didn t see you this morning or between periods." Yugi asked. Melvin, who looked to have had the slightest smile, frowned at the question. But before he could answer the bell rang, and Melvin left for his seat, not saying a word in response to Yugi.

This same pattern went on all day. Yugi tried to talk to Melvin in the classes they had together, but he found a way to get out of it. Even during their chorus class; the only class they actually sit next to each other in.

Yugi was wondering what was bumming Melvin out so bad. Was something at home not going right? Did Melvin think he was cheating on him again? If so, he would be mistaken. He hadn t kissed anyone else since that night at the fair with Atem. Which he very much regretted.

After school finally let out, Yugi followed Melvin to the bike rack. He was going to get some answers whether Melvin liked it or not. Yugi ran up in front of Melvin and stopped him. Melvin tried to get around, but Yugi wouldn t let him.

"Melvin. Is something wrong? You ve been avoiding me all day." Yugi asked Melvin. He sighed and put on a fake smile that he hoped would fool Yugi.

"I'm fine, panda!" He said. Yugi just kept glaring at him and raised and eyebrow in disbelief.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You've looked completely depressed all day. Now come on, spill! What's on your mind?" Yugi said, hugging Melvin.

Melvin sighed again. "I wasn't going to tell you until it was completely necessary." Melvin told Yugi, hugging him back.

"Tell me what?" Yugi asked, looking up at Melvin. He thought he saw the slightest trace of tears in his eyes. "Melvin?"

"Yugi, me and my family are moving back to Egypt." Melvin told Yugi. Yugi just stared at Melvin in disbelief.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!" Yugi said looking back up at Melvin, who now had tears running down his face.

"No, no Yugi! I really wish I was, but I'm not! My mom got a really great job offer back home, and I didn't want to keep her from such a great opportunity! Also I knew if I tried to get her to stay, she would think of me as an ungrateful son who just thinks of himself!" Melvin said, slightly yelling, wiping tear off his cheeks. "I really wish I could stay here with you longer and talk with you, but I need to get back to my house to help my parents pack." Melvin said, kissing Yugi's forehead before walking off.

Yugi just stood there. He was still trying to process what had just been said to him. Yugi began to feel a bit queasy. But when he realized he was just standing there and looked like a complete idiot, he went to find his grandfather; his stomach aching. When he climbed into his grandfathers car, he was completely silent.

His grandfather was the first to speak. "So Yugi, how was school?" Yugi didn t answer. He just sat there and stared out the front window. His grandfather looked at him a little worried. "Yugi? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."

Now that he mentioned it, Yugi didn't feel well at all. His queasiness turned into full blown nausea. Yugi shook his head.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Solomon asked Yugi, who shook his head yes. Solomon pulled into the parking lot of the gas station that was only about a block away from the school. Yugi lunged out of the car, fell to his knees, and got sick.

Conveniently there at the gas station was Marik, Bakura and Ryou. Ryou was inside buying a soda, and Marik and Bakura were waiting for him outside. They were talking about Saturday night date plans, when Marik pointed out Yugi's grandfather's car pulling into the parking lot. Only, it didn't park, it just pulled in. Marik and Bakura saw Yugi run out of the car and start to vomit. Bakura ran over to help. Marik was pretty grossed out, but still went over as well.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Bakura called while running over. Yugi gripped his stomach. He wasn't alright at all obviously, but he was trying to figure out what was making him sick.

Yugi felt tears welling up in his eyes. His stomach was hurting like crazy, and the taste was no better. When Yugi finish, he coughed a few times. He heard someone else running over, and looked up to see Ryou.

"Do you feel better?" Marik asked Yugi, who threw a hand over his mouth and shook his head no.

"Well, take all the time you need Yugi. We won't leave until you feel well enough to get back into the car with out throwing up." His grandfather told him. Yugi gagged into his hand, before getting sick more.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Ryou asked when he saw Yugi getting sick. Marik and Bakura just shrugged. Until they heard Yugi start crying. They thought it was just because he was throwing up. Ryou bent down next to Yugi and began to rub his back, trying to comfort him. "Yugi, why are you crying?"

"Melvin." Was all Yugi could choke out. He took in a sharp breath and wiped his eyes of tears.

"What about Melvin?" Solomon asked his grandson, with a tone of protection.

"H-he s moving t-to Egypt!" Yugi yelled out. He was sobbing his eyes out by then.

"I think I figured out why Yugi got sick." Marik said, and everyone turned to listen to what Marik had to say.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"He might be having an emotional overload. It happened to Melvin before actually. When his father got killed." Marik said.

"His father was killed?" Yugi asked, tears still pouring down his face. Marik nodded.

"A car accident. He got a call from his mother, and I noticed that while he was on the phone, he was turning really pale. Almost as pale as Bakura, no offence. When he hung up the phone, he flew up and ran to the bathroom. I was confused at first, but after we called his mom back to tell her Melvin just puked his guts out, she told us he just got a little worked up." Marik exclaimed to everyone. Everyone just stared at Marik; he may act like a complete moron, but he could be smart at times.

"Wow, I never knew that about Melvin." Yugi said, not really crying anymore. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he was handed a bottle of water from his grandfather. Yugi took a sip and cringed at the taste. So he just took a big mouth full and swished it around in his mouth a few times before spitting it out on the ground with the vomit.

"Do you feel better Yugi?" Ryou asked Yugi, still rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I feel a little better. Thanks." He replied back. He stood up shakily before leaning on his grandfathers car.

"At least you didn t get sick in my car." Solomon told Yugi, who chuckled a little. But his mood was killed when he remembered why he had gotten sick in the first place. He was about to throw his hands over his eyes, until he remembered he got a little throw up on them. He would've wiped his hands on his uniform, but that would have just been gross.

"Well, we have to get going. Our mums will worry if we re not home soon. I hope you feel better soon Yugi." Ryou called out as Marik, Bakura and him walked back to their bikes.

"Do you feel better enough to get back in the car?" Solomon asked his grandson, who nodded and got in the car. He found a napkin in the glove box and wiped some throw up off his mouth and hands, and a little off his pants. "When we get home I want you to go straight up to bed, and take a pail." Solomon told Yugi.

"I think I m better now Grandpa." Yugi said to his grandfather.

"'Think'. I don't want to risk it though. Cause if you do get sick, I'm gonna end up being the one to clean it up." He said, making Yugi laugh.

When they finally got back to their house, Yugi told his mom why it took them so long to get home. She told him the same thing his grandfather did. So, he was obviously suppose to listen. He went up to his room and took out his phone to text Melvin.

*Yugi texting Melvin*

Yugi: Melvin? U there?

Melvin: Ya, wats up?

Yugi: NM, just laying in bed with a tummy ache after barfing my guts out in the parking lot at the gas station. U?

Melvin: U got sick? U ok? Y did u get sick, well, if u know y.

Yugi: Yes. Yes. And Marik said I had an Emotional overload

Melvin: Ive had one of those b4.

Yugi: Ik, Marik told me.

Melvin: Wat got u so worked up?

Yugi: U leaving 4 Egypt.

Melvin: I made u vomit?

Yugi: Well, wen u say it like that, it sounds bad. It was the news of u leaving.

Melvin: Oh. Well im srry koi.

Yugi: Koi? Wats that mean?

Melvin: Um its Japanese for love

Yugi: Oh.

Melvin: Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah.

Melvin: I love you.

Just then, Yugi s grandfather walked in with some dinner on a tray with legs for Yugi to eat in bed. He just saw Yugi gawking at his phone.

"Yugi? What is so amazing?" Solomon asked Yugi who snapped his head up. But them burst into a big grin, reveling his braces. And also blushing.

"I'm texting Melvin, and he said 'I love you'!" Yugi said, holding his cell to his chest and staring down at his blanket in front of him.

Yugi's grandfather smiled at seeing him so happy.

"Grandpa?" Yugi said, looking up at his grandfather, his face full of seriousness.

"Yes Yugi?"

"I'm going to Egypt with Melvin." He said, putting his phone down.

Solomon stared at his grandson in disbelief. "Yugi, you can't go to Egypt."

"I'm going grandpa, no matter what you say. I'm sorry, but I love Melvin, too, and I want to be with him." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I know you must love him. But, you haven't even really been dating for a month. I can't send you to live with your boyfriend you've only been dating for a few weeks." Solomon told Yugi. Yugi would have fought back, but his grandfather was right. They'd only been dating a while.

Yugi sighed. "You're right. Sorry Gramps." Yugi told his grandpa, dropping his head.

"It's ok Yugi. Here, eat some food, you must be hungry." Solomon said, putting the tray in front of Yugi.

"Thanks." He said, picking up the burger on his plate and taking a bite of it. He was pretty hungry. When his grandfather left the room, Yugi started to text Melvin again.

Yugi: Hey, srry. My grandpa walked in with some dinner for me.

Melvin: Its ok.

Yugi: Melvin?

Melvin: Yes koi?

Yugi: ^-^ I like that new nick name! And, I love you too.

Melvin: That s good. After u didn t text me back, I thought I scared u or something.

Yugi: No, actually the complete opposite! I was ecstatic! Ive been waiting 4 u to tell me that ever since that game of truth or dare we played. Wen r u leaving for Egypt so I can come with u to say goodbye?

Melvin: Wednesday. Right after school. U can come with me and my parent if its fine with urs.

Yugi: Ok, ill ask them 2night.

Melvin: Alright. I have to go, my mom said to stop texting ~_~

Yugi: Lol, bye. I love you Melvin!

Melvin: Bye. I love you too!

When Yugi stopped texting Melvin, he moved his tray aside and leaped out of bed. He ran down stairs and asked if it was ok to go with Melvin to the air port. They said yes.

*Wednesday, after school, at the air port*

Yugi and Marik *He came along too* were walking to the security gate with Melvin. Yugi was trying his hardest not to cry. When they got to the entrance to the security gate, where only Melvin and his parent would be able to enter, Melvin turned to Marik and Yugi.

"Well guys, this is it I guess." Melvin sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Marik spoke after.

"Yeah." Yugi said, his voice cracking from trying not to cry. Melvin went and hugged Yugi, who hugged back and began to cry. Marik and Melvin started to cry, also.

"Melvin, hurry up. We don't want to miss out flight." His mother called from in front of the gate.

"Good bye Yugi." Melvin told Yugi. He leaned in and kissed Yugi; a long, passionate kiss since this was probably going to be their last.

When the kiss broke, Yugi hugged Melvin again. "Good bye Melvin. I love you."

"I love you too, Yugi." Melvin said. He moved from Yugi over to Marik. He held his arms out to Marik. Marik and him shared a quick hug and said their good byes.

Melvin walked to the gate and got his ticket signed. He turned back to Marik and Yugi one last time and waved good bye, before turning to walk through security. Yugi wiped his eyes, only to be welcomed by more tears. Marik was the first to speak up.

"Um, Yugi?" He said. Yugi looked up at Marik. "How are we getting home?"

"Oh, crap! I forgot to arrange a ride home! Do you have any money?" He asked Marik. Thankfully, Marik had five dollars, so they took a bus home.

_**One more chapter! It'll sort of be like an epilogue. Aw, they finally say I love you to each other, but get taken away from each other. What will happen next chapter? OMG! I really want to write the next chapter now! If I get at least five reviews for this chapter, I'll write it by the end of my three day weekend, or when ever I get the fifth review.**_


	11. Cute Reunion

_**Ok, I couldn't wait to upload the next chapter; the final chapter! I wanted to write it while all the ideas were still fresh in my head. And, just so you know, this takes place when everyone is sixteen. So it's present day Yugioh now! Enjoy the final chapter!**_

It was three years after Melvin left for Egypt. Everyone was sixteen now, and attended Domino high.

Marik isn't as spazzy as he was when he was thirteen. Actually, his personality has changed almost completely. He acted mature and he was very polite. About two years after Melvin left, he found out about them being related.

Bakura also changed quite a bit. He was still known as the carnivore at school. But, he was more short tempered then before and is easily aggravated. Him and Marik are still dating and will be celebrating their three year anniversary in two months.

Ryou didn't change much. He got a little taller, but that's about it. His voice was still soft and he was still easily hurt. Ryou and Atem were still the only single ones in the group; that is, until Ryou found himself a girlfriend. He started dating Rebecca Hawkins, but dumped her only about a month later because of her always starting drama.

Atem and Seto officially broke up in February of eighth grade. About a year later in ninth grade after Ryou and Rebecca had broken up, Atem asked Ryou out. They started dating, and have been dating for about two years.

And, last but not least, Yugi. He hadn't changed the slightest bit. He was only about an inch taller then when he was thirteen. His voice hadn't changed at all; and if you put him back in eighth grade, he would blend in perfectly. He had been a little depressed the first few month after Melvin had left. He would still talk to him over the phone every once in a while, but he still really missed him. After about a year, they had stopped talking completely. Yugi hadn't dated anyone since.

The group of teens were walking out to their normal lunch spot; out in the park, at a bench under a tree. Ryou, Atem and Yugi sat on the bench while Bakura and Marik sat on the ground.

"Hey Yugi?" Marik said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah?"

"We really need to find you someone to go out with." Bakura answered for him, smirking.

"Yeah, I heard Rebecca likes you." Marik told him.

Ryou replied back for Yugi. "You won't like that relationship Yugi. Trust someone who experienced it first-hand."

"Well, at least you're in a relationship you're happy with now." Yugi told Ryou, who blushed slightly.

"By the way Yugi, how is your leg?" Atem asked, pointing to Yugi's leg that was wrapped in a cast.

"Oh, it's fine." Yugi said, looking down at his leg.

"How did you manage to break your leg anyway?" Marik asked Yugi.

"Me and my grandpa went for a little hike, and we were walking up a hill. I tripped on a rock and fell down the hill." Yugi replied, taking a sip of his juice.

"Oh, ow. That sounds like it must have hurt." Marik said.

"Yeah, it did. My grandpa had to take me to the hospital. I broke my leg in three different places." Marik and Bakura cringed.

But after that, Marik and Bakura went silent. A surprised look swept over their faces. Yugi and Atem didn't notice, because they were talking about the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament, but Ryou did. They were looking at something behind Yugi. Ryou turned to see what it was and gasped. The person told Ryou to stay quiet by putting a finger over his mouth. All Ryou could do was nod.

He snuck up behind Yugi, slowly and quietly. By that time, Ryou, Marik and Bakura didn't have such a shocked look on their faces anymore; in case Yugi noticed. Yugi hadn't noticed what was going on behind him because of his conversation with Atem, which was interrupted by a surprise hug from behind. Yugi yelped because the hug scared him. Whoever was behind him, wasn't letting go.

"Hey! Let go, I don't know you! Or, at least, I don't think I do." Yugi yelled at the person with his arms around him.

The person replied back. "Well then, why don't you just turn around." Yugi s eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be him. Yugi whipped his head around to confirm it wasn't, only to be proved wrong.

Standing there was Melvin. He was wearing a black tank top with khaki jeans. He still wore the same gold jewelry he wore those many years ago. He looked almost the same as he did when he was younger, only he looked more mature, muscular and definitely taller. His hair was still as wild as ever.

"Melvin, is that you?" Yugi asked him, wondering if this was just a dream.

Melvin chuckled at the question. "No, it's Lady Gaga. No dip it's me." He said, smirking down at Yugi, who glared at him. "So, I leave the country for three years, and come back to you with a broken leg. Well, at least you didn't kill yourself."

Yugi blushed. "I...Uh...Fell down a hill." Melvin laughed at his clumsiness.

"So, Melvin. Are you only visiting?" Marik asked Melvin who smiled, reveling fang like K-9 teeth.

"No. I'm moving back. My mom finished the job she had to do in Egypt, so we are free to come back. We are moving back into the house we lived in before, and I will be transferring into Domino high next week." Melvin said. Yugi flew up from his chair and glomped Melvin, crying tears of joy. Yugi only came up to Melvin s chest in height.

"I'm glad you're back Melvin. I've missed you so much!" Yugi cried into Melvin. Melvin hugged him back.

"I've missed you too, Koi." He told Yugi, kissing his forehead.

Ryou clamped his hands together. "Aw! Such a cute little reunion!" He said, smiling and cocking his head to the side.

Melvin looked up at the other four. "So, how have you guys been?"

"Well, Bakura and I are still dating, Atem broke up with Seto and is now dating Ryou, Yugi has been single all these years and has broken about twenty bones since you left." Marik said to Melvin, who looked down at Yugi not believing what Marik said.

"I find it hard to believe that you haven't dated anyone in three years. You're in eleventh grade now, you're sixteen, and you still look very cute." Melvin said, smirking at the last part and how it made Yugi blush.

"Now that you mention it, Yugi looks almost exactly the same now as he did three years ago." Bakura told the group. Yugi glared at him.

"Shut up!" Yugi shouted at him. Bakura growled.

"Don't tell me what to do you little shrimp!" Bakura snapped at him, making Yugi cringe and Melvin and Marik glare at him. Melvin's glare didn't effect him, but Marik's did. He sighed and apologized to Yugi.

"So how was Egypt?" Atem asked Melvin.

Melvin walked over to the bench and sat down next to Atem, placing Yugi on his lap. "It was cool. Not in temperature, but the scenery was beautiful. With the pyramids and dunes."

"So I'm guessing you moved somewhere near Cairo." Ryou said. Melvin nodded.

"You don't know how much I wanted to go to Egypt with you." Yugi told Melvin, who smiled down at him.

"You don't know how much I wanted you to come." He told Yugi, hugging him. Yugi leaned up and gave Melvin a quick kiss; the first kiss he had had in three years.

The group sat there and talked for a few minutes, catching up with each other-

-Until they were interrupted by another unexpected guest.

It was Seto Kaiba, Atem's ex-boyfriend. He walked up to Atem and glared down at him.

"What do you want?" Atem asked him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Seto sighed through his nose. "I want you back Atem. I was stupid, and I miss you. These past three years had been miserable for me." He said, getting down on his knees so he was eye level with Atem sitting. He grabbed Atem's hands only to have them ripped away from him.

"Kaiba, you had your chance! But you waited to long, because I m dating someone else now!" Atem yelled at him.

Seto yelled back. "Who?" He could barely finish that statement before someone kicked him in the face, sending him flying back with a hard 'Thud' on the ground.

When he got up on his hands and knees, he figured out who kicked him; Ryou. "I'm dating him now!" He yelled at Seto. "Now, can you please leave so I don't have to kick you again." He said calmly, sitting back down next to Atem.

Seto growled and stood up, dusting himself off. "You will be mine again someday Atem!" He yelled again, before stomping off.

"Well, at least he left." Marik said, finishing off his sandwich. Just after he said that, the bell saying that lunch was over rang. Everyone grabbed their trays to throw away; Melvin grabbing Yugi's since he was on crutches. When they got to the front door of the school, Yugi turned to Melvin.

"So, when will I get to see you?" He asked Melvin, who scratched behind his ear, thinking.

He snapped his finger. "Well, it's Friday. Maybe I can stop by your house Saturday, hang out or something. You still gotta pool?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup, so if you do come over, bring a swim suit."

"Ok. Well, I should let you get to class." He said, leaning down to give Yugi a quick kiss before turning to walk back home.

"Melvin!" Yugi called out after Melvin. He turned around to see what Yugi needed. Yugi smiled. "I love you!"

Melvin smiled back. "I love you too!" He called back, before turning to walk away again.

Yugi smiled the entire way to his class. Even though he had a broken leg and was way farther back in the puberty book then all his peers; his life was once again perfect now that his Little Guardian Angel has flown home.

_**Yeah! And...Wah! The story is now complete! I feel proud of myself for that last statement, it's cute ^-^! Well, thank you all for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I was wondering, should I make a fanfic where Seto is trying to get Atem back from Ryou? ByeBye!**_


End file.
